Percabeth Exhibition
by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: Welcome to the Percabeth Exhibition where it holds all things Percabeth. This exhibition is only held once in a lifetime. So don't let go of your chance to go. You will each get a guide for every part of the tour. So, are you in ? The entrance fee is free. But, no photographs or disturbing the artifacts.
1. Introduction

**Welcome to the Percabeth Exhibition where it holds all things Percabeth. This exhibition is only held once in a lifetime. So don't let go of your chance to go. You will each get a guide for every part of the tour. So, are you in ?**

**The entrance fee is free. But, no photographs or disturbing the artifacts.**

**What is Percabeth ?**

**You do not know ? Leave. NOW. ****Just Kidding.**

**Percabeth is Percy/Annabeth. The major ship to set sail in the land of Rick Riordan. Understand ? Thanks if you do.**

**The exhibition will feature 50 parts. And they are...**

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**Correct**

**Smack**

**Owl**

**Kiss**

**Grief**

**Break**

**Glass**

**Perfect**

**Hit**

**Spaghetti**

**Try**

**Gift**

**Ship**

**Wing**

**Wish**

**Kind**

**Drool**

**Change**

**Beautiful**

**Luxury**

**Grow**

**Us**

**Time**

**Enough**

**Find**

**Search**

**Quest**

**Hey**

**Want**

**Infinity**

**Blue**

**Party**

**Distress**

**Hurt**

**Happy**

**Ready**

**Go**

**Down**

**Jock**

**Zeal**

**Turn**

**Each**

**Significant**

**Always**

**Forever**

**Kids**

**Great**

**Say**

**Problems**

**Love**

**There you have it. Please wait awhile, the tour is just about to start. Thank you for spending your time. We hope you enjoy the exhibition. Happy Percabeth !**

**Disclaimer : We are not Rick Riordan.**


	2. Correct

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Okay, Amy here and this is the first part of the exhibition. Here we have a small moment between Percy and Annabeth. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are welcomed.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Correct ~ true, accurate **

'A correct answer is like an affectionate kiss.'  
~ Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

* * *

"Okay, so what is the square root of 49 ?" Annabeth asked from behind her book. The young blonde beauty was at her boyfriend's room, helping him with homework. They were stuck on Mathematics. The young girl had moved a few blocks away as she had transferred for several reasons, her boyfriend being one of them. The said boyfriend was now groaning as he laid on his bed.

"17 ?" Percy's answer was more of a question. Annabeth sighed and set her book down.

"No Percy, the answer is 7." Annabeth got up and laid on the bed, putting her head on Percy's chest. "What am I gonna do with you ?" She mumbled to herself but audible to Percy's ears. He smiled and played with one of her curls. He twisted them around his finger.

Annabeth yawned. "You saved the world. Experienced the curse of Achilles. But you still can't ace Math." Percy chuckled.

"Well, being a demigod doesn't provide that kind of knowledge, Wise Girl." Annabeth draped an arm over Percy. Percy got the initiative and moved so that he was towering over her. Annabeth smiled. Percy leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Annabeth turned her head so Percy's kiss landed on her cheek. Percy tried again but Annabeth avoided him. After a few tries, Percy cried out in frustration.

"Gods, Annabeth ! Won't you stay still so I can kiss you ?" Annabeth shook her head and pushed Percy off of her. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry but, will it kill you to actually get one answer on your Math homework right ?" She asked, standing up and fetching her book. Percy sat down on the bed and Annabeth sat down opposite him. She flipped the book open.

"Okay, I'm gonna make this into a game." She said. Her grey eyes flickered to his sea green ones. "If you get a question right, you get to kiss me anywhere you like." Percy's eyes were filled with excitement.

"What are you waiting for ? Read the question !" He said, smiling broadly. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"The square root of 81 is ?"

"7." Percy answered, confidently.

"Wrong." Percy pouted. " The square root of 25 is ?"

"5?" Percy said/asked, looking into Annabeth's eyes. Annabeth's face was dead serious. But then she broke out into a smile.

"Correct." Percy leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back but pulled away.

"The cube root of 27 is ?" Annabeth read the next question. Percy tilted his head to the side, a sign he was thinking and that made him look adorable.

"3, I think."

"Correct." Percy leaned in and kissed Annabeth's jaw. He smiled as if he was a little kid who got a lollipop.

"Okay, um. What is the sum of square root of 9 plus cube root of 125 " Annabeth asked. Her book was now in her lap, signalling that that was the last question. Percy put a finger on his chin. He was taking an awful lot of time thinking.

"9."

"Wrong." Annabeth said and stood up, with the book in her hand. She was about to walk away when Percy pulled her hand. He made her sit on the bed. "Percy, we're done with your homework and I need to go to Olympus." She was about to stand again but Percy pushed her down on the bed and yanked the book out of her hand. He threw it somewhere across the room.

Percy positioned Annabeth on the bed so that her head was on his pillow and straddled her. "Percy, I need to go." Annabeth said with little resistance. Percy smirked and lowered his head. He started to kiss on her neck and all the way up to her jaw. He bit and nipped and licked.

"Percy..." Annabeth pushed him away but he just kissed her. "Hey no fair. You didn't get an answer right..." Annabeth protested. Percy smiled.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow when you come around again to help me with homework." Percy said, cupping her face and kissing her again. This time, Annabeth kissed back. Suddenly the door opened.

"Percy, Annabeth, Athena came here to-" Sally trailed off when she saw the position the couple were in. Percy's hand was on Annabeth's stomach and the other was in her hair. Annabeth's hands were around his neck. "Perseus Jackson, GET OFF HER NOW !"

Percy instantly leaped off of Annabeth who sat up, face flushed. The blonde readjusted her shirt and looked at her mother.

Athena groaned. "See, this is why I don't let you date that son of a Sea Spawn!"

"Excuse me !" Sally protested. " He's my son too."

"How can that happen since you are a wonderful person ?" Athena wondered. "Oh yeah, you fell for the Sea Spawn."

"He's a great guy, Athena." Sally protested, looking at the Wisdom goddess. "If you were that wise, you'd know that it was called love. And still is."

The wisdom goddess's eye twitched. "I am that wise !"

Percy looked over at Annabeth. _What do we do ?_

Annabeth shrugged. _Any ideas ?_

Percy smirked. _I dunno. You're the daughter of Athena._

__Annabeth rolled her eyes. _Seaweed Brain. _It was weird how they could communicate non verbally through their eyes. Annabeth smiled at Percy and he smiled back.

"Stop smiling at each other !" Athena yelled. The two almost jumped because they were so startled. "Annabeth, you are coming to Olympus right this instant !"

Annabeth jumped up and packed her bag. Before she took her mother's hand, she kissed Percy on the lip. When she pulled away, Percy had a dreamy smile on his face. Before she pulled away entirely, Annabeth whispered, "I'm holding you to your promise, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smirked. "Looking forward to it." With that, Annabeth took her mother's hand and they disappeared. Sally turned her gaze at her son. He was still with a dreamy smile on his face. Sally shook her head and chuckled, closing the door of his room.

See, homework can be fun when you get answers correct.

* * *

**Tada . So, did you like it ? I bet it was good. Let's go to the next part. Comments ?**


	3. Smack

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Here we are and enjoy. I'll give you some time to read this.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Smack ~ Slap, a broad stroke made with open hand**

'A smack a day, keeps idiocy away... Unless you're Percy Jackson.'

~ Amy

* * *

"Why are we here again ?" asked Percy as he looked across the parking lot. Annabeth pulled her hair up into a ponytail and slammed the door of Percy's car shut. She checked her purse.

"Because you agreed that you would follow me shopping," She said as she tucked a stray strand behind her ear. Percy groaned.

"Why did I agree ?" He asked to no one in general. Annabeth smiled at him.

"You'll get a reward..." She said in a seductive voice. Percy gulped as he stared at his girlfriend for two years. Along the times he had been with her, she had never opted for the seductress type. What changed ? Annabeth cleared her throat, snapping Percy out of his trance. "We should get going." She said as she walked towards the mall. All Percy could do was follow her.

Annabeth dragged Percy through a couple of stores. She went from buying t shirts to tank tops to shorts. Percy sighed as she dragged him into another store. He was seriously drained ad wondered when his Wise Girl will give him his 'reward'. After countless minutes, she handed him a few brown bags.

"Come on, it's time for your reward..." Percy smiled. He was going to enjoy this.

Sadly, Annabeth wasn't thinking what he was.

...

"Ice cream ?" Percy asked in disbelief when he and Annabeth stepped into the shop after dropping of the bags back at the car. This was his reward ? He could have sworn she meant something else. Annabeth could really play him like a fiddle.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she stepped into the waiting line, pulling Percy with her. "Yeah, got a problem with that ?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "N -no... but, I thought my reward would be a bit different..."

Annabeth played with the hem of her tank top. "Different how ?" She asked. Percy didn't respond. He didn't know how to respond to that. Annabeth frowned. "Come on, you can tell me."

Percy grimaced and shut his eyes. "Promise that you won't get mad and kill me or give me any form of injury, physically or mentally?" Even with his eyes shut, Percy knew Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I promise I won't be mad and kill you or give you any form of injury, physically or mentally." She said. _Percy sure knows his specifics, _Annabeth thought.

"Swear on the River Styx," Percy added for good measure. Annabeth sighed.

"I swear on the River Styx that I won't be mad at you and kill you or give you any form of injury, physically or mentally." Annabeth said. They heard the thunder rumble up ahead. Percy opened his eyes, slowly. Annabeth stood there with a pointed look.

Percy blushed and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Annabeth's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Perseus Jackson, you perv !" She growled. She smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch !" He cursed, rubbing where her hand had been. Annabeth rolled her eyes. " It's not my fault that my girlfriend is hot."

Annabeth rolled her eyes again. " Well, you just ruined your surprise..." She muttered. Percy stared at her wide eyed.

"You mean, that it's really ?" Percy was at a loss for words. Annabeth nodded, smiling slightly. Percy fist pumped. He had on a big grin. They were now at the front of the line. The guy sitting behind the counter stood up straighter at the sight of Annabeth.

Percy noticed this and watched in disgust as the counter guy's eyes rake over his girlfriend's body, lingering in some parts longer. _His _girlfriend. Percy put a hand around Annabeth's waist. Annabeth didn't question why he did that. In fact, she stood closer to him. Her eyes flickered on the board of flavours above their heads.

"What would you like ?" She asked Percy. Percy smiled.

"Vanilla."

"Okay, two vanillas please." Annabeth said to the counter guy. He flashed her an award winning smile and leaned closer to her.

"With syrup ?" He asked, trying (and failing) to be seductive. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"No, you'll just ruin the whole thing." She said. The guy scowled and pressed some buttons on the cash machine.

"That would be $5 please." Annabeth reached for her wallet but Percy beat her to it and paid. She frowned at him but he only smiled. They got their ice cream and walked out.

"I thought I was paying for that..." She pouted and smacked him on the arm. Percy chuckled.

"Well, you thought wrong," He answered, ignoring her glare. " Besides, who knows what he'll do if he gets to touch your hand." Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend's protectiveness.

"By the way, would you like your second reward ?"

...

Walking into the changing room, Percy reached for his towel. Nico and Jason stepped in afterwards. They had just been through a training session with Annabeth, Piper and Thalia at Camp Half- Blood. They had installed a new locker and changing room and the six decided to take advantage of this. Percy took of his shirt and turned his back to them. He reached into his locker, searching for his bottle of soap.

"Percy," Nico gaped. "Your back ! It's full of scratches."

Jason had a worried look on his face as Percy looked at his own back in the mirror. "Yeah, what thing from Hades did that to you ?"

Percy smirked at their expressions. "Annabeth," He chuckled when he saw the disbelief in their eyes. "Oh, and she came from Athena. Not Hades."

"Annabeth did that ?" asked Nico, reaching for his own towel and taking his socks off. Meanwhile, Jason had chosen to lean against the wall.

Jason sighed. "Poor you. It's like the whole Gabe situation again." Percy smirked.

"Usually, when she bites or scratches, it means that I did good." Percy stated, plainly.

Nico raised an eyebrow. " Do what good ?"

"You know... _that_," Nico turned red when he understood what Percy meant.

Jason looked at him skeptically. "Seriously ?"

Percy draped his towel over his shoulder and crossed his arms. "Yeah. Usually, she has problem walking after that. Sometimes, Chiron would ask what was wrong with her." Jason and Nico's jaws dropped and Percy stepped into the shower. After a few minutes, the other two did the same.

Percy stepped out, squeaky clean and changed his clothes. "Nico, Jason,I'll be at my cabin." He was answered by a few 'okays'. Percy walked out to see his girlfriend. Fuming. He stepped over to her and flashed a smile.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She scowled and shrugged it off. Percy's hand fell limply to her side. His eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong ?"

She frowned. "I heard everything in there. I can't believe you would tell them !" She smacked his cheek and stepped back. "It humiliates me."

Percy raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to her. Annabeth stepped back. He backed her up against a wall, intensity in his eyes. Percy grasped Annabeth's shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"I told them," His voice serious." Because I wanted them to be jealous of how hot, beautiful and awesome my girlfriend is." And he kissed her. She kissed him back with passion.

The couple broke apart.

"I still don't forgive you." She said, teasingly. He smirked.

"Why don't we go to my cabin for an apology ?" Percy implied, wriggling his eyebrows. Annabeth smacked him on the shoulder playfully.

"Not today, I'm too tired." Annabeth strutted away to the Athena cabin, leaving Percy gaping like an idiot.

* * *

**Tada ! How was that ? **

**By the way, you can send in your own quotes for each chapter. I will pick one and use it. **

**Now, to the next part... Owl. **

**Send in your Owl quotes. **

**Til the next one, **

**Amy.**


	4. Owl

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Okay, let's pile in here. Gather round. This is set before the events of HoO.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Owl ~ A bird that represents the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and War strategies; Athena**

'I swear that I think it's looking at me...'

~ Percy Jackson

* * *

Percy looked around frantically. His eyes flickered to every person in the pavilion, looking for the one face he was dying to see; Annabeth's. The Athena kids were all and accounted for, except for the blonde. He shifted in his seat, unable to delay his ADHD side. He started playing with his fork, spoon and even his chair. When was she getting here ?

Percy stopped his 'activities' when he saw the Athena cabin's second in command walk over to his table. His look was of sheer irritation, the signature grey eyes storming. His lips have been set in a firm straight line. He slammed his palm on the Poseidon table, surprising Percy.

"Would you please stop that ?" Malcolm asked, frowning. Percy looked at him, confused. "Your little racket over here is disturbing us. We're just asking this one favor, please shut it. We want to eat in peace. Is that too hard for a son of Poseidon ?"

Percy let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. " I'll stop." Malcolm sighed in relief and turned around to walk back to his table before Chiron caught him and made him do chores. "Wait !"

Malcolm rolled his eyes and turned around. "What ?"

Percy bit his lower lip. "Have you seen Annabeth ?" Malcolm rolled his eyes as if it was such a stupid question.

"She's back at the cabin," He stated, calmly. He notice the sudden change in Percy's eyes. "Doing chores. So, you better not disturb her." Percy nodded and Malcolm turned around, happy that he was going to eat in peace.

As soon as Malcolm had turned his back, Percy stood up, quietly and walked out of the pavilion before anyone could see him. He was going to spend time with Annabeth whether people liked it or not. No one is going to deter him from spending time with his girlfriend. Not even a symbol of the wise Wisdom Goddess.

...

Percy slowly opened the door. He stepped inside and closed the door, gently. Lifting his hand from the doorknob, he looked around for any signs of danger. After feeling that it is perfectly safe, he walked down the hallway of the cabin. Originally, there was no hallway and when you opened the door, you would already meet the beds. But thanks to the Titan War and Annabeth's killer architecture skills, this place seems pretty awesome.

Turning right, he walked into his girlfriend's office only to see her sprawled over her desk, snoozing. He was about to wake her up but then thought over to how much she had been doing after the past events. Sleep seemed like a good thing for her now. Percy found a blanket in the room and picked it up. He draped it over Annabeth.

Percy's hand lingered on her shoulder as his other hand caressed Annabeth's soft, blonde curls. He smiled, softly as Annabeth snuggled deeper into the blanket. Leaving her be, he took a look at her office. There was a board with the camp's weekly bulletin pinned onto it surrounded by their many photographs together. Suddenly, he had an idea.

Percy unpinned all their photos and the bulletins. He set the bulletins to one side of Annabeth's work desk and started pinning up the photos in his own way. They were just enough. Once done, he smiled and stepped back. Unfortunately, he didn't see the pen (not Riptide) behind his foot and stepped on it. Being absolutely clumsy, he fell down and made such a racket that Annabeth woke up.

"What ?" She said, sleepily looking around. Percy quickly moved to stand in front of the board with a sheepish grin. Her eyes widened when she saw Percy. "Oh, hey," She greeted with a yawn. "What are you doing here ?"

Percy smiled, softly." I'm just..." He shrugged. "Ya know." His eyes flickered to a window in Annabeth's office. On the other side of the glass, perching on a branch was an owl. Percy looked at the wall clock in the cabin. Funny, it was just the afternoon.

"Annabeth, aren't owls nocturnal ?" Percy asked. Annabeth rubbed her eyes and smirked.

"Well, look who used his brain," She said. Percy frowned. "Anyway, most of them are. Why ?" Percy pointed to the owl outside. Annabeth's gaze was on the owl in matter of minutes. She raised an eyebrow.

"That's weird," She said. " That type of species are nocturnal and it isn't even evening yet. It must be from mother."

The owl stared at Percy. He shuddered. "I swear that I think it's looking at me..." Annabeth chuckled at her boyfriend's statement.

" No, it's not." She said, trying to ease him. Annabeth stood up and hugged him. Wrapping her arms around him, she felt him ease into her touch. Then, her grey eyes saw the board. She gasped.

On the board are the pictures pinned in a pattern to say 'I LUV U'. Annabeth's hand flew over her mouth as she took in the scene. She didn't realize that she was crying until she felt something running down her cheeks. She just couldn't believe that Percy would do something utterly romantic and unlike him. She thought he didn't have enough rain cells in his head. Just Seaweed.

Annabeth buried her head into Percy's chest, crying silently. Percy took this the wrong way.

"Are you mad ?" He asked, grasping onto her forearms. She shook her head, wiping the tears of joy away. She sucked in a breath and smiled, her hands holding onto his.

"When did you do this ?" She asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

"When you were asleep." He said, grinning. Annabeth smiled and hugged him.

"That is the greatest surprise to see when waking up after drawing a big statue of Apollo." She said. He smiled and kissed her head. Annabeth looked up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"No ! I did not need to see that !" Annabeth and Percy broke apart to see Malcolm standing in the doorway. Annabeth sighed.

"What is it ?" She asked. Malcolm just shrugged.

"I just stopped it before it could get worse." He said, ducking shortly afterwards when a slipper came his way. He walked away, laughing. Annabeth sat back in her chair.

"Brothers. They have bad timing." She said. Percy chuckled.

"I'll see you soon, okay ?" Percy said, walking out.

"Wait !" Annabeth chased him (ignore the pun). Percy stopped and turned around. Annabeth flung her arms around him and gave him one last kiss.

"Thanks again for the wonderful surprise." Percy responded with a nod and walked out of the Athena cabin towards his.

The owl outside, flew away to the sky.

* * *

**There you go. Isn't Percy the best boyfriend ever ? **

**Let's see the next one which is ... Kiss...**

**Send in your kiss quotes. **

**Okay that just sounded wrong... **

**Til the next one, **

**Amy.**


	5. Kiss

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

**This is how Percy proposes. **

*** I had this idea one day and I gave it to my friend for her FF on AsianFanFiction. But, since it was my idea, I wanted to try it. **

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Kiss ~ the act of pressing one's lips against the lips or other body parts of another person or of an object**

' A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.'

~ Ingrid Bergman

* * *

Annabeth and Percy had been dating for a long time. They were now 21. All those years of wars and monsters had finally paid off. A batch of new demigods had taken the roll of saving the world but they weren't that near to the awesomeness of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Unfortunately, for the couple, their problems aren't over. Because they have been dating for a long time, Annabeth was waiting for the day Percy would propose to her.

"Oh come on. I have feeling that he will propose today," Rachel said over the phone. Annabeth sighed as she slipped on the silver heels she had opted to wear for the date with her gold dress. "I mean, you've been going out for years. He has to marry you."

Annabeth smiled. "Rachel, you forget how much of a Seaweed Brain he is." Annabeth heard a laugh and she concluded that Rachel had let go of her bearings. As she was taking out her owl earrings, the doorbell rang.

"Um, Rachel, he's here." Annabeth said.

"Okay. And um, I have a feeling that he'll propose soon." The Oracle said before ending the call. Annabeth put the phone on the table and wore her earrings. After that, she grabbed her bag and skipped down the stairs of her own house. If the Oracle said that he would propose, he will... Right ?

...

Percy was really handsome that night. That was the first thing Annabeth noticed. He took her to a fancy restaurant. Annabeth had been on the edge of her seat, waiting for a special surprise he might have prepared. But, dinner was so normal. Nothing exciting. Even Percy was acting extra calm that night. But Annabeth wouldn't give up.

After dinner, Percy took her to the park. He led her through the tall trees and they ended up by a lake. Annabeth smiled and thought that it was the perfect place to propose. But, when she looked over at Percy, he was busy staring at the view. Annabeth waited for a good 10 minutes for him to make his move. But he didn't.

Frustrated, she blew a strand of hair from her face. Suddenly, Percy got down on one knee. Annabeth's heart skipped a beat when she thought that he was going to propose. But, hope is really cruel. Turns out, Percy was only tying his shoelaces. As much as Annabeth wanted to scream to him and tell him to propose to her, she remain calm and collected because she didn't want to let her pride down.

"You've been awfully quiet." Percy noted, standing up and grabbing Annabeth's hand.

Annabeth sighed and shook her head. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Tell me." Percy said, tugging her hand. Annabeth frowned.

"No."

"Tell me, please." He begged.

"No, Percy ..." Annabeth said, looking at the moon.

"Please !?" Percy pleaded.

"No !"

"Percy Please ?"

"No!"

"Pretty Please with a Percy on top ?!" Annabeth sighed in frustration.

"No! I said, no. Drop it and take me home !" Annabeth yelled. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had done. Percy's eyes dimmed and Annabeth held back a sob. She quickly grabbed onto Percy's face with both her hands. "Percy, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." She kissed him. "Do you forgive me ?"

Percy smiled a small smile. "I do because it is a special occasion." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. What special occasion ? He didn't even propose to her. Percy took her hand and led her out of the park. Annabeth became more confused.

"Where are we going ?" She asked. Percy chuckled.

"Home." He answered. " You told me to." Part of Annabeth wanted to say that she yelled at him on impulse but the other part said that it was too valuable to let go of her pride. As usual, she picked pride.

...

The drive to her house was uncomfortably silent. Annabeth kept asking herself why he didn't propose when the situation was so normal and perfect. She felt disappointed when they had arrived at her house. Percy stopped the car and then he took off his seatbelt. He leaned over to her and kissed her.

Annabeth responded and finally they pulled away. Percy's eyes were dark when he looked at her. Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth noticed that Percy was fumbling for something in his pocket. Her heart did a leap and she was filled with hope again. But, he took out a small white envelope.

Annabeth frowned. He handed it to her.

"Here." He gave it to her. Annabeth took it, stiffly. She stared at it.

"That's it ? Nothing else ?" asked Annabeth. Percy shook his head. Annabeth felt close to crying. She sniffed and opened the car door. "You know what Percy, I thought you'd propose or something tonight. But, looks like I was wrong. You don't love me enough."

Annabeth got out, ignoring Percy' cries for her to wait. She stomped over to her front door and unlocked it. She slammed the door after she was inside. She groaned and kicked her heels off in frustration. She switched on the light and looked at the envelope. It looked normal but Annabeth could have sworn that she saw something on the front. Its front was blank.

Annabeth opened the letter. There were some words in fine black printing on a small piece of paper.

_Iron the front of the envelope_

Annabeth stared at the letter, confusion lining her face. Why would Percy give her a letter with that ? She frowned and walked upstairs to her room. She traded her clothes for something more appropriate for sleeping in. She tossed both the envelope and the paper onto her dresser and took her hairbrush. She proceeded to brush her hair. Every now and then, she looked at the letter and could feel her stubborn demeanor crumble.

Finally, she took the letter and walked to the iron in the next room. In her defense, she hated not knowing things. She switched on the iron and waited for it to heat up. Then, she put it on top of the front of the letter. After a few minutes, she lifted it up and was surprised to see something written.

What surprised her was the sentence. It was now visible in brown. Although she had dyslexia, she could read it just fine.

Marry Me ? ~ Percy

Annabeth felt tears fall down her face. She turned off the iron and took the letter in her hands, not believing what she was seeing. She was definitely caught off guard. She never expected Percy to do something like that.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Annabeth bolted down the door, hoping that it was Percy. She swung it open and there he was, standing straight with a small box in his hand. Annabeth smiled and threw her arms round his neck. He stumbled slightly, due to shock of her sudden action.

"Yes !" She said to him. Percy smiled. Annabeth gave him a kiss on the lips. She pulled away and looked at him. "Percy, I can't believe it. All this time, I had been waiting for you to propose to me. I though you'd do it at the restaurant or the lake but this is just so different and I doubt that anyone had done this before. I just-"

Annabeth's rant was interrupted when Percy pressed his lips on hers. After a minute, he pulled away, grinning. Annabeth hugged him.

"How did you come up with this idea ?" She asked. Percy gave her a loop sided smile.

"Let's just say," He took her hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. "I had some ideas from a detective book you read to me not to long ago. And since I'm proposing to you, I thought I'd be totally different. Because we are different from mortals."

Annabeth smiled again and kissed her now fiance with so much passion and love.

"I love you." She whispered. He stroked her cheek.

"I love you." He said back.

* * *

**Phew ! Aww, I love this one. Tell your friends about it. I think they deserve to read this, don't you ? ****I bet this is the first time you read that Percy proposed like that.**

**Let's see the next one, which is...**

**Grief. **

**Oh no.**


	6. Grief

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Set after Percy and Annabeth have a kid.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Grief ~ Response to loss**

'I will not say, "do not weep", for not all tears are an evil.'

- J.R.R Tolkien

* * *

Percy was distraught. Sally had died a day ago and her funeral had gone well. He sat on his bed in his room and covered his face with his hand. He sniffed and suddenly, tears were flowing down his face when he remembered the times he and his mother shared. The first time she made blue food... His birthdays... Her wedding... Paul had died a few years before Sally. Some say she died from a broken heart but Percy didn't care.

The door to his room opened and Percy saw his wife, Annabeth Chase. Her blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders as she walked in, still wearing her black funeral dress which was strapless. She walked over to Percy and sat down beside him. They said nothing.

But then Annabeth broke the silence. "I sent Lily to Thalia's." Lily was Annabeth's and Percy's daughter. She was a 7 year old blonde sea green eyed girl. Thalia was staying at a hotel because Artemis gave her the day off. Percy only nodded when he heard what Annabeth said. Annabeth sighed.

"Percy, it's no use crying over her again. You have to be strong." She took Percy's big hands in her own two dainty ones. She looked him in the eye. " She would want you to be happy."

Percy hung his head. Annabeth tipped his chin up and looked at him. She took in his appearance. Red, puffy sea green eyes, unfocused look, messed up hair. he shook her head and hugged him. "Let her rest in peace. Hopefully Lord Hades will let her pass."

An idea popped into his head. He stood up suddenly, his face filled with hope. Annabeth frowned.

" I got it ! Hades ! I can go to my uncle and persuade him to let my mother go !" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth stood in front of him, still frowning.

"You can't do that. Besides, you know the rules. One life for a life." Annabeth crossed her arms. "Whose life are you going to offer ?"

"Me!" Percy answered before walking towards their bedroom door. Annabeth acted fast, running ahead of Percy and stopping him a good 10 feet in front of their front door. Her eyebrows were joined together as she glared at him.

"No ! Don't do it, Percy." She said, warning him. He frowned.

"I'm sure my uncle would be thrilled." He answered. Annabeth sighed.

"Percy, think about Lily. She can't loose her dad at this young age. Even if you rescue Sally, she'll still die. Think about Grover or Thalia or even Chiron. Would they like your decision ? What would they think ? Think about anyone. Think about me ! What would I-" Annabeth was cut off.

"I'm not changing my mind !" Percy stressed. Annabeth reached for her knife that was resting on a table near them. She twirled it in her hand.

"You can go." Percy's face was filled with happiness.

"Over my dead body." Annabeth added, causing Percy to flinched.

"Annabeth, don't do something stupid." He said to her. Annabeth gritted her teeth.

"You're doing something stupid, Percy ! You are ! Not me. You're gonna rescue your mom's soul without taking in account about your daughter or your wife. Do you think I'd let you go ?" Annabeth countered.

Percy took out Riptide, uncapping it. He grimaced. "I don't wanna hurt you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. " You'll hurt me if you walk out that door." Percy lunged at Annabeth, slashing the sword but careful not to hurt her. Annabeth parred and blocked. Then she attacked. Annabeth was careful not to wonder away from the door because she knew that Percy would run to it at any chance.

Being in a dress certainly didn't help her fight but, she liked a challenge. Annabeth was distracted for a moment when the heel of her footwear broke and Percy left a cut on her shoulder. The same shoulder she got stabbed by, years ago. Blood started oozing out, dripping down her shoulder.

Annabeth looked at Percy in disbelief. Percy looked at her injured shoulder, his hands shaking. He dropped Riptide and rushed forward. He looked at her wound and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tears flowed down his face.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth." He apologized. "I didn't mean to." Annabeth shushed him and he dragged her to the bathroom. He got her some ambrosia and nectar. Then, he washed her cut and used some water to heal her. After that, he bandaged it up. He walked Annabeth to their bathroom and helped her into bed.

Percy sat next to her and sighed. "This would have never happened if I had listened to you. I am so stupid !" Annabeth took his hand.

"Hey, don't take it on yourself." She said, soothingly. "You're not the one to blame. You're just grieving." Percy frowned and shook his head. He traced a finger over her cut.

"I hurt you..." He said, looking from the cut to her eyes. "I can't forgive myself if I let my anger out and accidentally killed you." Annabeth reached up and cradled his head.

"Hey," She said, wiping his newly shed tears. "I'm still here. I'm still alive." Percy sniffed and wiped away his tears. Annabeth sat up and hugged him. "Now, you let out all your sadness and grief. Then, I hope to see you in your usual happy state when we pick up Lily tomorrow."

Percy nodded and he cried. He let the tears fall on the bed, he let go of Sally's death and accepted her fate. He accepted that it was her turn to leave. He accepted that she was happy and was seeing Paul again. He promised to be happy for her.

* * *

**Hang in there Percy. Stay Strong. (Any Lovatics here ?)**

**Anyway, the fight scene was suckish in my opinion but I guess I'm not perfect. Let's go to the next part and it is...**

**Break...**


	7. Break

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Set after The Last Olympian.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Break ~ Smash into pieces**

'Some things broken can not be fixed.'

- Danneh (Reviewer)

* * *

Percy was ecstatic. Today, he was going to be a good boyfriend and surprise his girlfriend who was overlooking the plans on rebuilding Olympus. After getting on the right floor, he walked around Olympus, searching for Annabeth. Finally, he found the blonde holding some blueprints in a garden. Percy crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around Annabeth.

"Apollo, I don't want to go out with you." Annabeth said automatically as she set down her blueprint on a table in front of her. Percy frowned and turned her around.

"Apollo ?" He asked, before kissing her. Annabeth kissed back and pulled away. "Has he been bothering you ?"

Annabeth nodded. "Apparently, he thought I was the next hottest thing next to him and himself." Percy gritted his teeth.

"I am so going to kill my cousin !" Annabeth chuckled and walked out of his grasp.

"Sure, Percy. You should try." Annabeth's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Percy pouted and sat on the table, watching her write even if it was hard with dyslexia. After a few minutes, Annabeth got a call on her monster free cellphone.

"Hello ?" She picked it up. Percy paid no attention to what she was talking about. He was more interested in her. The way she smiled when she just had an idea. The way she puts her hand on her hip, when she's being skeptical. The way her lips pout when someone is being ridiculous.

Next thing he knew, Annabeth was waving her hand in front of his face. "Percy ? Percy ?" The most intelligent thing Percy could say was, "huh ?". Annabeth chuckled.

"I'm going to get another plant from Demeter. So, you stay put here." said Annabeth. Percy frowned.

"Why can't I go with ?" He asked.

"I need someone to keep my blueprint safe." said Annabeth as she walked away. She added, "There's a fountain, so you can practice your water powers."

Percy sighed and crossed his arms. He looked over at the fountain and thought that he might as well practice. Willing the water, he made a glob travel over to him. Then, he started shaping it, making it turn into weird shapes. He tried making an exact copy of his sword, Riptide but the closest he got was an ax. He tried to hold it in his hand. It felt weird like holding air but wetter.

Percy tried swinging the ax in his hand and accidentally lost his grip. The ax flew across the garden and hit a statue of Hera. The statue began to break apart and the pieces fell to the ground with a crack. Of all the things that happened, Percy was asking himself one question : How did that ax of water destroy that statue.

"Oh my gods !" Annabeth gasped. She dropped the plant she was holding and ran over to Percy. Her eyes scanned the damage and she realized that there was so much damage done. She glared at Percy. "Do you know that Hera expect to see that today and a few seconds from now ?"

Percy smiled at her, sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What am I gonna do ? She'll be here at any minute !" Annabeth started to hyperventilate.

"I thought you said second ..."

Annabeth glared at him. "Not helping, Percy."

Suddenly, there was a blinding light and Hera appeared.

Annabeth gritted her teeth and knelt. "Lady Hera." The goddess gave a nod and looked around, her eyes lying on the shattered remains of her statue.

"Annabeth, I see you have yet to complete my statue. Athena said that you were the best architect to trust but I think I beg to differ." Annabeth's hands balled into fists at her comment. " I want my statue at the same time tomorrow." She said before disappearing again.

After that, Annabeth turned and gave a very deadly glare to her boyfriend. Percy thought of a quick escape plan. His last resort was to kiss her but Annabeth pushed him away.

"Oh no. You do not get to kiss me on the lips for one week." She said. Percy pouted.

"Oh, gimme a break !" He whined. Annabeth smirked.

"Yeah. I'm giving you a break from kissing." She stated, earning protests from Percy. But, Annabeth was persistent.

"Annabeth!" Percy whined. He had an idea. He wrapped his arms around Annabeth, preventing her from doing any work. Annabeth tried to push him off but he was far too strong. She tried hitting him but he had the Curse of Achilles. Her boyfriend chuckled, knowing that he had that advantage over her.

Annabeth sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Fine, you got me." She admitted in defeat. Percy smiled, victoriously. He started trailing kisses down her neck and he gave her a hickey.

"Percy, you can't kiss me for a week !" Annabeth struggled against his hands. Percy brought his mouth next to her ear.

"No, you said that I can't kiss you on the lips for one week. I'm just kissing your neck." Annabeth shivered and still tried to push him off.

"Percy !" Annabeth protested. Percy ignored her and continued his ministrations. Finally, she let out a shaky breath and relaxed in his grip. She decided to enjoy it while she can because Percy is so not letting her go. Percy smiled against her skin and let her go.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "I just pitied you and don't want you to get in trouble with Her again."Annabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah right." Percy frowned and his thinking face was on. He reached out a hand and pulled her towards him.

"On second thought..." He said before kissing her again.

Well, Annabeth, you know the saying : If you can't beat them, join them.

* * *

** Percy, Percy, Percy. Unfortunately, Olympus did not let us take the Hera artifact and display it here. Oh well.**

**Next is : **

**Glass. **

**Got any quotes ?**

**Send them in !**


	8. Glass

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Glass ~ A transparent, hard object used sometimes for holding things. eg, liquid**

'Annabeth... You look... Wow !'

- Percy

* * *

Percy straightened his tie and knocked on the door of his girlfriend's apartment. The son of Poseidon was taking her to his school Prom. This year, his school is being more generous and let their students bring in people from other schools. So, Percy didn't have to worry about a date. Throughout the past years, he has never gone to the Prom with a date. He told his friends that he had a girlfriend. But they didn't seem to believe it.

"Just a minute !" Annabeth's melodious voice called from the other side of the door. There was a click and the door opened, revealing Annabeth wearing a silver dress that had a slit on her left side up to her knee, grey heels, her signature silver earrings and her hair was in a ponytail. Annabeth had a small amount of make up on and Percy was grateful for that. He didn't like those things messing up her beautiful face.

"Annabeth... You look... Wow !" Percy stuttered, looking at his girlfriend, up and down. Annabeth blushed and moved a bit to her right, getting her purse. This gave Percy a perfect opportunity to see her tanned leg. Annabeth noticed this and immediately walked out and closed the door. Percy then remembered something.

The boy took out a red rose from behind him. He handed it to Annabeth. "A red rose. It means love." He said. Annabeth smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Who taught you that ? Demeter ?" She asked playfully as they stepped into the elevator.

"As a matter of fact, yes. She taught me the language of flowers. It exists, ya know." Percy insisted. Annabeth pressed a button and leaned against the wall, watching her boyfriend. Percy noticed this and smirked.

"Checking me out ?" He teased. Annabeth decided to play along.

"Actually, I was looking at my own reflection. Man, I do look good in this." Annabeth said. Percy frowned.

"By the way, why are you wearing this ? I mean, it's not like you." Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"After you asked me to the Prom, a little birdie told Aphrodite and she suddenly appeared in my room. She told me that she will help me pick out a dress. But, I told her that I will pick out the dress and she can alter it but can't turn it into any other colour. So I picked this. It originally didn't have the slit but Aphrodite wanted a bit of style so this is what happened," Annabeth told him.

Percy took her by the arm and leaned in so that his face was a few inches from hers. " And I thank her for that," He said, his breath tickling her face. Annabeth instinctively leaned up and kissed him. The elevator dinged and its doors opened. Annabeth pulled away and lead Percy out. They passed , the nice doorman. He gave a polite nod to the couple. Annabeth nodded back.

"Now, let us get to the prom," Percy said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

...

The school's assembly hall was filled with decorations and music was blaring from the stereo. People were enjoying the food and dancing. Some were sitting on the bleachers and just watching. There was absolutely no amount of silence anywhere. Everyone was either talking or rather, shouting at the top of their voices. The teachers stood at certain places, keeping a watchful eye on the students and preventing anyone from getting to intense in their PDA.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Percy and Annabeth. The music stopped abruptly and so did all the noise. Everyone was staring at them. It was like everyone was holding in their breaths. The couple walked in, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. Percy's right arm was around Annabeth's waist. Annabeth was the first to notice everyone being quiet. She turned and looked around and then tugged on Percy's arm.

"Why is everyone watching us ?" She whispered. Percy raised an eyebrow and looked around. He scratched the back of his neck, nervously.

"Hey, can you guys get back to the prom ?" He asked. Suddenly the chatter was back and the music started again. It was currently 'On The Floor' by Jennifer Lopez. Percy steered Annabeth to a group of his friends. Their eyes widened when they saw Annabeth.

"Holy cow !" Annabeth glared distastefully at the blond who said that. " She's real !"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy, asking him what was going on. He smiled sheepishly. "They thought I was making the whole girlfriend ordeal up so I promised that they would meet you tonight."

Annabeth frowned. "So, you only invited me here to show to your friends that I am real and you are not lying. Seriously ?" Annabeth stalked away to the food table before Percy could utter a single world. Annabeth took a polystyrene cup and took some punch from the glass bowl. She took a sip of it and turned around to see Percy walking towards her. Probably to apologize.

Before Percy arrived, another guy came into her view. He had ginger hair, a stocky build and a (probable) cocky personality. He grinned at her and Annabeth rolled her eyes. He took a step forward and Annabeth took a step back. Her back hit the edge of the table.

"Hey, wanna dance ?" Ginger haired asked. Annabeth set down her cup.

" No thanks. I have to get back to my boyfriend." Annabeth said, making a break line for it. Before she could run away, Ginger haired put his arms around her waist. Annabeth shoved his arms off and he grabbed her wrist. Annabeth glared and got this ferocious look in her eyes. The look she gets when she's killing a monster.

Annabeth twisted her captured hand to that she could hold his and twisted his arm. He cried in pain. When she released his hand and he rubbed it in pain. Ginger haired glared at her.

"You are so getting it when I make you scream toni- " Annabeth kicked him where it made his voice a higher octave. He doubled over in pain. Percy rushed to Annabeth's side and put his arm around her. A teacher came up to them.

" What is going on ?" She asked. Annabeth mustered up her goody two shoes act.

"This guy was trying to sexually harass me." Annabeth said. Percy's grip around her tightened and he kissed the top of his head. The teacher frowned and nodded understandingly.

"I see. I'll make sure his parents hear about this."

"Yes, please do." The teacher dragged Ginger boy away and Annabeth turned to Percy.

"I am really sorry about what happened... I mean, my friends didn't believe you existed because they said that how I described you was as if I was talking about a goddess but you are half of one anyway. And I really wanna make it up to you- " Annabeth kissed him on the lips before he had one more minute to babble.

"Percy, I'm not that mad at you." She traced her finger on his lips and smiled. She leaned in close to his ear. " How about we head back to my place for a movie and some other stuff ?"

Percy gasped. "Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend ?"

Annabeth chuckled. "Let's just say that your girlfriend is showing her more careless side." Percy grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am loving your careless side." He said, steering her out of the door. "I should see it more often."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**Teehee ! I love this chapter.. It's my first take of them going to a prom. And I know that it has nothing to do with glass but at least I put in the word...**

**The next chapter is Perfect..**

**Send me your perfect quotes !**


	9. Perfect

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Perfect ~ Without a flaw**

'I can sum up Percabeth in one word : Perfect .'

- Amy

* * *

To Percy, Annabeth was perfect in every way and situation.

Like when she was terrified of spiders.

Annabeth was in the shower in Percy's bachelor apartment. She took a rather long shower while Percy watched television. Suddenly, Percy heard the shower stop and a rather loud and ear deafening scream. The son of Poseidon immediately ran to the bathroom and saw his girlfriend only clad in a towel on the sink, pointing to a small black spider.

Percy chuckled slightly before his eyes met Annabeth's scared ones. Percy took a piece of paper and put it near the spider. It climbed on and Annabeth let out a small whimper. Percy opened the window and chucked the piece of paper out. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief and Percy helped her down from the sink.

One of Annabeth's hand was holding her towel in place and Percy moved it away. His hand moved upwards but Annabeth smacked it away. She looked at his hand in disgust.

"It touched the spider !" She complained. Percy frowned.

"No, it only touched the paper." He protested. Annabeth readjusted her towel and walked out of the bathroom.

"The paper still had a spider on it !" She yelled at him. Percy grinned and shook his head, chuckling.

_Man, she's perfect._

...

Annabeth was still perfect to Percy. Even when she was on that time of the month.

"Percy, have you seen my pencil ?" She yelled. The house echoed and Percy groaned. He opened a random drawer and took out a pencil. He walked from the bedroom to where she was standing and gave her it. She smiled.

"Thanks. Can you get me a ruler ?" He slouched, walking to the television cabinet. Then, he opened the left drawer and took out a ruler. He tossed it to her and she caught it with one hand. She was about to make another request but Percy interrupted her.

"Let me guess... You need an eraser," Annabeth nodded . Percy turned around and took out a white eraser and handed it to her. She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Annabeth went back to her project on the table while Percy went to get some food. He was halfway into his breakfast of cereal and milk when she called again.

"Percy, you gave me the wrong eraser !" Annabeth yelled. Percy felt like he wanted to dump his head into the bowl of cereal and milk.He reached to his right and threw a black eraser at her. She muttered a 'thanks'. Percy watched her work from afar and thought,

_Damn, she's really perfect._

...

Percy still thinks she's perfect even when she was angry at him.

"Did you break my Best Architecture award ?" She asked, deadly calm at him. He fiddled with his fingers and looked at the floor.

"No..." He answered in a small voice. Not the answer he was looking for.

"Well, who else broke it ?" She screamed at him. He put on his best puppy face. She frowned at him. Her expression was breaking bit by bit.

"I am really sorry, Wise Girl..." Percy apologized, leaning to kiss her. She smirked and turned her head so that he kissed her cheek. Percy pouted.

"Aw, Wise Girl !" He whined. Annabeth shook her head, smiling.

"Nope. That is your punishment. For a week."

"A week ?" He asked and feigned fainting on the couch. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she poured some orange juice into a glass. "You know you're perfect right ?" He asked her. Annabeth sipped her juice and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Not gonna work, Percy..." Annabeth muttered, eyes glued on the television. Percy buried his face in a cushion.

"You still are."

...

Annabeth thought Percy was perfect. Even when he was sick.

"Annabeth, I'm thirsty..." Percy whined. He held out an empty glass at her. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she took the glass and poured some warm milk into it. She passed it to him and he looked at it. Percy's nose was red and his face was pale. Sally told Annabeth that he had a cold and Annabeth immediately came over.

"I wanna cookie..." He whined again. Annabeth gave him the plate of cookies. Blue cookies. He grinned and sniffed. He grabbed a tissue from the table and blew his nose.

"Wise Girl, can you throw this away ?" He asked, holding the used tissue. Annabeth wore a glove and took it. She walked to the trash can.

_What a perfect boyfriend..._ She thought.

...

Annabeth still thought Percy was perfect. Even is he was needy.

Percy dragged Annabeth to his cabin. He had interrupted her Archery class because he needed some... things. Annabeth was really mad as she was about to beat Malcolm. But, she understood the male mind. When they were inside the cabin, Percy locked the door and pressed Annabeth up against it.

Percy started to kiss her passionately. Annabeth groaned, knowing he was in _that _mood again. Percy run his hands up and down her sides and Annabeth decided to pick up the chase so that she could still beat Malcolm. She pushed Percy away.

"Annabeth..." Percy's voice was hoarse and husky. He stared at her with glazed eyes. Annabeth pushed him against the door and she got on her knees. She unbuckled his pants and sighed.

"Percy, I want to get back to Archery. So, let this be quick." She tugged his jeans down.

"Whatever, Annabeth. Just get on with it." He commanded. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

_Percy is really perfect, don't you think ?_

__...

Percy was really perfect to Annabeth. Especially when he was getting married to her.

" Now I name you husband and wife," The priest said. He was grinning at the two of them. Annabeth was smiling and Percy had one that mirrored her own. "You may kiss the bride !" Percy immediately kissed Annabeth and she responded by throwing the bouquet of flowers away and wrapping her hands around his neck.

They both pulled away and stopped so that their foreheads were touching.

"I will be with you forever." He promised.

"Forever and Always." She promised back.

_My husband is perfect._

* * *

**So, was it good ? **

**By the way, you can send in quotes that are made by yourself. No need to find some person who has popular quotes. **

**The next one is...**

**Hit. **

**Send in your Hit quotes. Be creative and make them up yourself. **


	10. Hit

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Hit ~ The act of flirting with someone**

'Dude, you are so not hitting on my girlfriend !'

~ Percy Jackson

* * *

Percy wandered around the nearly packed hall. He was heading to his class which starts in a few minutes. His was hanging on one shoulder and he sighed. Annabeth Chase, his wonderful demigod girlfriend was staying over because her school gave the students a week off as a reward for getting very high marks and breaking the record. Percy was just regretting that he couldn't spend time at home with her. This incredibly sucked and Percy was hoping that school would get on faster so that he could hang out with is girlfriend. As he was walking, a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He turned to see, Mr. Hufflepuff, his Greek Mythology teacher.

"Hello Mr H," Percy greeted him warmly. Although the teacher got most of the myths wrong, he took corrections nicely.

"Percy, would you mind handling the class for the period? I have some errands to run," Percy raised his eyebrows. He was thinking about what'll happen if he does. He imagined himself in a wizard robe with a beard talking to some rocks in the class. His classmates weren't fans of Greek Myths but they came because they could get an easy 'A'. Percy hesitated before nodding a 'yes'. His teacher smiled. "Great, now you better hurry. Best not be late".

With that, Mr. Hufflepuff walked off and Percy turned to walk into his class. The bell rang as soon as Percy stepped in. He saw that all of his classmates were already in. Some were sleeping, others were talking and some were even doing last week's homework. Percy dropped his bag on the teacher's desk and all of his classmates turned their attention to him. Percy scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to do.

"Um, Mr. Hufflepuff is on a few errands so he asked me to fill in," His statement earned a few groans and sinister 'teacher's pet' comments. This reminded Percy of the time he was turned into a Guinea Pig. Something he really wanted to forget. "So, what shall we get started on ?"

A girl put her hand up. " What about the myth on Hercules ?" Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Mortals, they always get it wrong.

"His Greek name is Heracles. Hercules is his Roman name," Percy corrected her. He leaned against the desk in front of the class. "Okay, we'll start with-"

There was a knock on the door and Percy turned to see who it was. His eyes nearly popped out. There was his girlfriend standing at the door. She was wearing a white blouse and had some tight fitting jeans on. Her hair was in its usual ponytail and around her neck was the visitors' pass. In her hand, she was holding a small brown paper bag which Percy assumed was his lunch he had forgotten to bring. Annabeth walked into the room without an invitation and set the brown paper bag on the desk. She frowned.

"Seaweed Brain, just because I'm staying with you, it doesn't mean I am your lunch delivery girl," She complained.

A guy in the class piped up. "Wait, you're screwing her ?"

Percy knew that Annabeth resisted the urge to lunge at him with her knife. He intervened before it actually happens. " Thanks, Wise Girl. By the way, this is my grilfriend, Annabeth Chase," He thanked Annabeth and introduced her to the class. There was a series of groans, whines and wolf-whistles. Annabeth looked around.

"Where's the teacher ?" She asked Percy. Percy grinned.

"Well, he's on errands and he told me to take over the class,' he said proudly. Annabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"He asked_ you_ ? What do you know ?" Annabeth teased. Percy frowned and came up with a solution.

"Alright, I'll prove it to you that I can teach a class on what I know about Greek Myths. And that's a lot," Percy challenged. Annabeth smirked.

"Oh it's on," Annabeth turned to the class who were watching intently. She spotted an empty seat near a boy and made her way over to it. She sat down and crossed her legs. There was the usual 'You are messing up' smirk on her face as she said, "Well take it away."

Percy explained to the class on the real myth of Heracles. At least he tried. Every time he looked around, his eyes seem to rest on Annabeth and he desperately wanted to prove her wrong. He was getting anxious as he laid out all the facts, praying that he would remember everything. Sometimes, he would stutter and Annabeth would raise an eyebrow, amused. He fiddled with his fingers as his ADHD acted up. The class seemed interested in what he was saying except for one person. A boy.

Toby Hawkings.

He was the playboy of the school, interested in new victims. Toby was looking at Annabeth every chance he got and Percy noticed that he licked his lips. Then, Toby put his hand on Annabeth's thigh. Annabeth immediately pushed his hand off and turned back to Percy, her expression frustrated. Toby then put his arm around her and Annabeth shrugged it off. It was when he was close to Annabeth's neck was when Percy snapped.

"Dude, you are so not hitting on my girlfriend !" He shouted. Toby looked at him surprised and Percy walked over to him. "You are not allowed to look at her, Toby."

"Who gave you that power ?" He asked.

"I did," Percy gritted his teeth. "You better not start on how she could do better because I know she can. I just don't know why she picked me and I would have died if she hadn't." Annabeth stared at him in wonder. She stood up and gave him a kiss.

"That was a nice thing to say but before you get expelled or anything, I think I better leave," Annabeth gave Percy another kiss and waved goodbye. She disappeared through the door. Percy groaned but got on with the class. The whole time, he sent glares at Toby who didn't look sorry for hitting on Annabeth. Percy woshed that he could punch Toby or kick him or even hit him anywhere. But he remained sane for Annabeth's sake.

* * *

**Protective Percy... **

**Anyway, reviews and I am sorry for disappearing. I just have a history folio to work on. **

**The next one is ... Spaghetti ! **

**I'm pretty sure there aren't quotes with spaghetti but why don't you guys send in your thoughts about what spaghetti might mean in the next chapter. Spaghetti strap dresses, Spaghetti Bolognaise etc. **


	11. Spaghetti

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Spaghetti ~ pasta, thin strap**

'What's wrong with me?! I can't even cook spaghetti! SPAGHETTI!'  
- Annabeth Chase (from guest reviewer)

* * *

Thalia was greeted by the sound of pots and pans clashing with one another when she opened the door to Percy and Annabeth's apartment. The hunter was here because Annabeth had called her for a 'supposed' emergency. Thalia walked in, closed the door and dumped her bag next to it. She took of her silver gloves as she made her way to the kitchen, where the chaotic sound was coming from. She could see her best friend rushing around the small kitchen space with different pots every time. All of the pots were empty and some where filled with burnt food.

"Hey, Annabeth. I arrived as soon as I could," Thalia said as she leaned against the doorway. Annabeth was frantically pouring some water into a pot and heating it up on a stove. Then, the blonde dumped some black substance into a plastic bag.

"Hey, Thalia. Thank you for coming so quick," Annabeth said as she dumped more burnt food into the plastic bag, filling it until it was 3/4. Thalia's eyes widened and she let out a low whistle. Annabeth tied the bag up and took out another.

"Wow, Annabeth. That's a lot of food," She said as Annabeth propped up the bags together. Annabeth rushed and chucked some spaghetti into the boiling water. Then, she turned to Thalia, wiping some sweat off her face using a towel. Over an IM, Annabeth had told Thalia that she was preparing a homemade anniversary dinner for Percy who was at work.

" I need to get this done. Everything should be perfect," Suddenly, Annabeth noticed the water falling out of the pot. Her eyes widened. "I forgot to add a bit of oil so that the spaghetti would actually cook!" Annabeth turned off the stove and sunk to the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. Thalia dumped her gloves onto the stove and sat down next to Annabeth. Annabeth was sobbing lightly.

" What's wrong with me?! I can't even cook spaghetti! SPAGHETTI!" She sobbed. Thalia put an arm around Annabeth and sighed.

"Annabeth, I think that you're stressed. You need to relax. Your anniversary dinner doesn't have to be perfect," Thalia said as she rubbed Annabeth's shoulder, trying to ease her blonde friend.

"Thalia, it has to ! I mean, after all he's been through he should at least have some good memories," Annabeth protested. Thalia frowned.

" But he has you. You're a good memory to him. Remember the time when he was whisked away to the Roman camp ? Didn't he say that you were all that he remembered ? See, you are a good memory !" Thalia soothed Annabeth.

"I know, Thalia. To tell you the truth... I'm-I'm scared," Annabeth admitted. Thalia raised an eyebrow. It wasn't everyday that an Athena child, who was proud, would admit she was scared of something.

"Of what ?" asked Thalia.

" Love," Her answer was so simple but also complex. "I'm confused. Every time I thought of Percy, I would remember the time when he disappeared. Then I would remember Calypso, Rachel and even... Reyna. I would ask myself : Why did he choose me ? He could have had Calypso and lived on Ogygia forever. Or he could have chosen Rachel. Even Reyna had tried to make a move on him. But he kept coming back to me. Why ?"

"Because he loves you, Annabeth. He really does," Thalia said. " And I don't think that it is even his fatal flaw speaking. Remember the time he jumped with you to Tartarus after you found the Mark Of Athena ? He could have let you go but he didn't. He wanted to be with you."

"But, I'm so unworthy of him," Annabeth sniffed.

"Percy feels that whenever he talks about you. You should just stop thinking about that. Go relax and get ready. I'll continue cooking the spaghetti. When you're done, we can set the table and I can go back to Artemis." Annabeth hugged Thalia and got up, wiping away the traces of her tears.

"Thanks, Thals." Annabeth said as she walked out of the door. Thalia watched her friend go before standing up and facing the pot.

Thalia stared at the pot and frowned : How did you cook spaghetti again ?

...

Percy rubbed the back of his neck as he declined another dinner offer from one of his colleagues. Working as a Marine Biologist was fun but when you had colleagues flirting with you here and there, Percy would rather stay home. After declining an offer from Vicky, a rather smart redhead (Percy preferred blonde), he went home. Today was his and Annabeth's anniversary and he awaited the surprise Annabeth made for him.

The last anniversary, Annabeth had made him a very special gift and they didn't leave the bedroom for the whole night. Percy was looking forward for this year. Percy unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. The place had been set up. There were candles lit up. The room smelt pleasant. Percy took off his coat and dropped his briefcase on the floor.

"Annabeth ?" He called out. He made his way to the living room and saw their dinner table all set up with candles and two plates of spaghetti. The glasses were filled with wine. Percy marveled at the sight of the spaghetti and he smiled when he thought of all the troubles Annabeth must have gone through to do this.

"Hey, Percy," Annabeth said as she walked into the room. Percy's heart sped up. She was wearing a deep blue spaghetti strap dress that he loved very much. Her hair was swept to the side and she was wearing light make up. Percy walked two strides and reached her immediately. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I can't believe you did this," Percy said when he pulled away. His sea green eyes shining. Annabeth shrugged slightly and smiled.

"Me too. Why don't we eat so the spaghetti won't get cold?" Annabeth suggested. Percy groaned as he pushed Annabeth against the nearby wall.

"Can we please skip that ?" He asked as he buried his head in the crook of her neck as she accidentally brushed him right there.

"I spent a lot of time on that !" Annabeth protested.

"But we can heat it up again. Please !"Annabeth sighed.

"Fine," She said as Percy dragged her to their bedroom.

By the way, they didn't even heat up the spaghetti.

* * *

**Maybe not my best one shot. Anyway, sorry for the MOA spoilers. By the way, reviews please. **

**Send in your quotes : Either by famous people or yourself(makeup a quote for a certain scene based on the word that you want me to make) and maybe I'll use it.**

**The next one shot is based on the word : Try**

**Can we get the reviews to over a hundred ? I know that many of you read it and it would be an awesome belated birthday present for me. My birthday was on October 4th. **

**Please...**


	12. Try

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Try ~ attempt to do or accomplish**

"Try, try, try again !"

- Hilary (Guest; reviewer)

* * *

Percy frowned as he looked at his lab partner as she poured some mixtures together. He was in Chemistry and he had to get this experiment right. He knew he was thick headed and he was grateful that his lab partner was patient with him. One of the reasons were that she was in love with him. But, Percy was really oblivious. Whenever he picked up a tube to pour the chemical in, she would suddenly hold the hand and 'help' him pour it in the right amount.

"All you have to do is pour it like this," She said, tenderly holding his hand. Percy stared at their hands, blankly.

"Hilary," He said as he watched the mixture bubble up. "Is that suppose to happen ?"

Hilary let out a fake chuckled. " Oh silly me. It's the wrong formula. I'll clean it up and we can start all over again. You know what they say, 'Try, try,try again'". Percy didn't complain as Hilary tossed her brown hair over one shoulder and proceeded to clean up the mess. In his head, he was busy thinking of a certain blonde genius who was unknowingly on her way to his class.

Hilary carefully disposed the chemicals and went to the front to fill up the empty bottle of chemicals. She threw one last glance at Percy and smiled to herself. That boy would be hers, no doubt. He's hot and the captain of the swim team. Hilary wasn't a dumb cheerleader. She was one of the mathletes of the school and a top student. She heard from some of her friends that Percy liked smart people.

"Again, Hilary ?" asked Brian who raised an eyebrow and had a playful smile on his lips. He watched as Hilary filled the bottle with the same substance it had once contained.

Hilary bit her lip, unable to contain a smile. "Yeah."

Brian sighed. "You should give up on Percy. I heard that he told Gina that he already has a girlfriend. Beautiful, blonde-"

"I bet she's dumb," Hilary interjected suddenly. Brian shook his head.

"No, he said that she was the smartest person he had ever met. Anyway, let me continue. Athletic, tan, Californian and the list goes on," Brian said. Hilary scowled.

"You make her sound like a goddess," Hilary glanced over at Percy who was staring dreamily at the wall. "Anyway, I bet she isn't real. So,I'm gonna take my chance before it goes." She strutted away, confidently.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom squeaked open. A young blonde stepped in. She made her way to Professor Languid and spoke with him for a few seconds. The professor nodded in agreement to what she was saying before turning to the class. By now, all of the students were watching the blonde. There were a lot of whispers. Some along the lines of 'Wow, she's hot', 'Another dumb blonde' and 'Why is she here ?'

"Class, this is the student Goode has invited over to help with our Chemistry understanding problem," The professor explained. Hilary raised her hand up.

"But, professor, we already have some geniuses in the school. I'm sure that is enough," She countered. Judging on the look she had, she was thinking that the idea of the blonde being a genius was ridiculous. The professor gave her a gentle smile.

"Hilary, I know that you are a very smart student but, Ms Chase here has been awarded for 'Best Young Aspiring Einstein'," There were a couple of 'OOOOhs' . The professor continued. " So, I'll let her watch the class while I go and run some errands." There were a couple of sad responses as the professor packed up his bag. He gave the class a final wave before walking out of the door, not even turning back. The blonde, Ms Chase turned to the class who were staring at her expectantly.

"Let me introduce myself properly. I'm-"

"Annabeth !" Percy exclaimed. He rushed forward and engulfed her in a hug. She laughed and hugged him back. Hilary stood there dumbfounded. The couple pulled away from each other.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, smiling at him. "Surprise !"

Percy leaned down and kissed her on the spot. This erupted a couple of 'Awws', 'Oh boy' and 'There goes my chance'. Hilary stood at their table, fuming. She didn't realize that she was still holding a glass tube or the fact that she seemed to be crushing it from her rage. There was a sound of breaking glass and a cry came from Hilary as she dropped the remaining glass and looked at her hand. Annabeth immediately pulled away from Percy and rushed to help Hilary.

"Percy, get me the first aid kit," Percy nodded and reached for it. He walked over and set it beside Annabeth. Annabeth used tweezers to pick out the big shards of glass. Then, Annabeth cleansed her hand and applied some medicine and bandaged her hand up. "You have to be more careful next time," Annabeth said to Hilary.

Percy's eyebrows creased. "Yeah, Hilary. You're one of the most careful person I know. Well, besides Annabeth."

Hilary frowned. _Great, I'm being embarrassed by my jealousy and this will totally ruin my rep._

"Anyway," Hilary tried to make small talk, ignoring the fact that Percy was putting both of her hands on Annabeth's shoulder in a loving gesture. "How did you two meet ?"

"At a summer camp," They both answered, simultaneously. Then, when they realized this, they turned to look at each other and smiled. _The camp that no one knows about, _Hilary thought. Percy had mentioned this camp a few times but never quite specified the name.

"How long have you two known each other ?" Hilary asked nonchalant.

" Five years," Hilary almost gasped. Almost.

"And counting," added Percy.

"Are you two dating ?" The couple nodded. Hilary's heart sank.

"Oh," She said, looking at anyone but Annabeth and Percy. Brian sent her a pitying look and she sighed.

"Well, I have to get back to teaching the class. The formula that's written on the board is very inaccurate," Annabeth stood up from Percy's seat and walked to the front. She erased the formula and wrote her own. Hilary leaned a tad bit closer to Percy.

"She looks like she's not to be messed with," Hilary stated, observing the talking blonde. Percy sighed, dreamily.

" That's right. She's really tough and sweet at the same time. She's so almost perfect," Percy said. Hilary raised an eyebrow.

" Then you should find someone perfect," Hilary suggested. Percy shook his head.

"No, I like someone that has flaws as well as aiding points. If she's all perfect then she'll be boring. Annabeth is never boring. Well, except if she drones about architecture," Percy said, blushing. Hilary rolled her eyes. Percy tried to pay attention to the topic Annabeth was talking about.

"Would you ever break up with Annabeth ?" Hilary asked suddenly, ruining Percy's concentration.

Percy turned to look at Hilary with his dazzling eyes. Hilary's heart skipped a beat.

"Hilary,"Percy started to say. Hilary stared at his lips and leaned in. "Could you not talk for the next few periods ? I'm trying to concentrate here. "

That Chemistry project resulted in a smiley Percy, a happy Annabeth and a fuming Hilary.

* * *

**Probably not my best. **

**Reviews would make my day happier.**

**Next is :**

**Gift **

**I need quotes!**


	13. Gift

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Gift ~ A special something given to a special someone**

" Who needs a gift when I have you? "  
~ Percy Jackson (Queen Of Reading, reviewer)

* * *

Annabeth_ despised_ this certain day. Well, not _really_. In fact, it's one of the_ happiest_ day of her life. Annabeth just hated the 'getting the perfect gift' part. Yeah, that made sense. Unless you still can't figure out what day is coming up, it is their anniversary and Annabeth is working her brain overtime for the perfect gift for Percy. Some people ask her; 'hey, why not get the same gift for Percy only mix it up a bit ? That should solve it, right?'. Wrong ! The last gift she got him was she made him dinner and they didn't really eat it. Percy did ask her on why she spent all that money wasted for spaghetti since their plates could actually fill themselves with whatever the couple wanted. They were the plates brought on the Argo II during their mission. Annabeth was rendered speechless back then because she didn't think of it. But, her mind quickly came up with an excuse and she said it reminded her of some painful memories. That made Percy shut up.

Anyway, here Annabeth was with Thalia. They were sitting on the sofa in the middle of the Jackson's living room._ Annabeth and Percy Jackson's _living room. They had a chick flick on but it was running on low volume and Paramore was blaring out of Thalia's iPod that she placed on the coffee table. Annabeth had her hair up in a ponytail, a tank top and a pair of grey pants on. Thalia had just come over from patrolling an area near the Jackson household and came to stop by. Lucky thing too because Annabeth pulled her in for more than just a hug. She told him about her dilemma and how she only had a 3 day deadline to get it. So, Thalia offered her help even if she'd rather listen to Hera brag about whatever she does. But, she's a good friend.

After a few minutes of silence, Thalia snapped her fingers. "Aha, I got it !" Annabeth straightened up, her eyes filled with hope as Thalia grinned. "All you have to do-" Annabeth nodded once slowly with every word, "-is get Percy's sword-" A crease appeared for a second on Annabeth's forehead as she tried to decipher the plan. "-go to Hephaestus's forge and ask him to-" Thalia paused for a more dramatic effect. "-engrave the words 'I love you xoxo Annabeth' on it !" Thalia was grinning so big that she might tear her cheeks. Annabeth, however, stared at her wide-eyed. Thalia smirked.

"I know, I'm awesome right ?" Thalia complimented herself while Annabeth recomposed herself. The blonde ran a hand down her face.

"Thalia," she said, slowly and deathly calm. "You know that he's using Riptide for fighting monsters, right ?"

Thalia nodded slowly, frowning. "Yeah. Point is ?"

Annabeth sighed. "My point is, do you really want the monsters he'll be killing to remember 'I love you xoxo Annabeth' as the last thing they'll see before he slices their heads off ?"

"No," Thalia answered. A few seconds later, she started cracking up. She nudged Annabeth. "You have to admit, that's pretty funny. Imagine : 'Argh ! I am Medusa! I will kill- Oh no ! A sword with the words 'I love you xoxo Annabeth' engraved on it ! No !'", Thalia made an attempt at the joke. Annabeth let a small smile grace her lips. Thalia was still laughing. Annabeth shook her head, holding in a fit of giggles.

"Thalia, let's get serious," Annabeth said, standing up and stretching. Thalia stopped laughing and put her hands behind her head.

"Annabeth, why didn't you ask Piper for help with this kind of thing ?" asked Thalia as she watched the blonde look out of the window. " I mean, it's not that I don't want help you. It's just that she's a daughter of Aphrodite and she probably specializes with this kind of thing."

Annabeth gave her a look. "In case you've forgotten, she and Jason are on a trip to London for their honeymoon." Thalia shrugged.

"Call then," She suggested and yawned. Annabeth frowned.

"It's not nice to disturb them, ya know," Thalia pursed her lips as she picked up her iPod and shut off the playlist. She picked up her silver coloured backpack and walked to the door.

"Annabeth, I need to go. Artemis will need me for this evening for when we search for the Stymphalian Birds," Thalia opened the door. " See ya," She said before exiting. Annabeth sighed and plopped onto the couch, rubbing her temples. Her mind wandered off to somewhere for a while as she pondered on her problem. She sat there for a few minutes before finally getting her perfect idea. She unexpectedly squealed in excitement and went to planning it. _  
_

...

Percy frowned as he drove home. He disliked one part of this day. The party where Annabeth would get all secretive or silent when she's thinking for a gift for him. Honestly, he didn't want anything from her. All he wants is that she'll be given some more years to live with him. But, Annabeth insists on being the good wife. Percy already has his gift for her, he didn't want her to be the only one doing something. For the past 3 days, Annabeth had been avoiding him at certain times of the day. Even when she's on the phone, her voice is barely above a whisper. He just hopes that he'll get this day over with.

Percy pulled into the driveway and prepared himself for whatever she'll throw at him.

He unlocked the door and walked in. He scanned his surroundings. Everything seemed to be in place. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Well, except for one thing ... Annabeth. He waited for her to come and attack him with her gift or something. After approximately 3 minutes, he calmed down and searched the house for his blonde girl. He checked the kitchen for some kind of dinner. Nothing on the stove. He checked in the bathroom for a pregnancy test. Nothing there either. Hey, Percy's a husband. he could be a dad any day. He finally checked their bedroom. There she lay.

Annabeth was sprawled on the bed, asleep. Her eyes were closed and her hair was fanned out beneath her. Her right hand was beside her head and her left was at her side. There was a small parcel next to her head and Percy put it on their bedside table. He sat down and traced her face with his finger. She woke up, a gasp escaping her lips when she saw that Percy was home. She rubbed her eyes, drowsily and sat up. An adorable yawn escaped when she stretched. Percy chuckled.

"Happy Anniversary,"Percy said, leaning in to kiss her. Annabeth responded to that kiss and pulled away.

"Happy Anniversary to you to," She grinned at him. "I got you a gift." Percy groaned.

" And I don't care about it," He stated. Annabeth frowned.

"But I spent a lot of time thinking about it and-" Annabeth was silenced by Percy's lips. He grinned when he pulled away. Percy pulled Annabeth closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"Who needs a gift when I have you ?" He kissed her again, deeply.

Maybe, just maybe, Annabeth will understand this time.

"You are still taking my gift," Annabeth mumbled when they cuddled together.

Or maybe not.

* * *

**Alert ! My exam is not over yet but I have a 4 day holiday and I decided to update. Who loves Thalia ? I do ! **

**Anyway, let me share my experience in this exam. I am sitting between two boys. Well, not exactly between. It's mostly Boy#1, space, Me, space, boy #2. It is hard sitting in the front. Why did I have to ?**

**Well, I wanted to sit at my original place but there's this girl, she already sat there and claimed that no one put their bags there. When I said that the table was mine ( there was my name on it and everything) she still refused to budge. So, I had to back down even if I don't want to. This is my second time sitting in the front. By the way, at least the girl should have the decency to apologize but nooooo ! She didn't even take a hint. **

**So, today (on day third of examination), we had 2 major tests. and when I finished. I got up to take my bag and I almost collided with a boy. It was so embarrassing. Especially since my school had a strict 'no dating rule', boys and girls are often invisible to each other. So, almost colliding into one was embarrassing. I tried to persuade the girl that maybe next week it is her turn to sit at the front. But nope. She still declined. Even though I somewhat forgive her, I feel irritated that someone gets my table. Especially since the week before the exam, I had said that I wanted to sit there.**

**But, never mind. **

**Anyway, how'd you like the chapter ? I am on the Anniversary toll. **

**The next one is : Ship. **

**What kind of ship ? the steamboat or the 'I support who and who' ?**

**Give your quotes and I might be able to get inspiration. Get creative and make up your own quotes !**


	14. Ship

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Ship ~ To support a romantic relationship**

"Not that kind of ship!"

~ Stella Solarium, daughter of Aphrodite

* * *

Stella hummed slightly as she scanned the words on her script. She was clutching a pencil between two fingers in case she needed to make a script change. The crew around her were busy transforming the pavilion into what could pass off as a studio. She heard a few shouts of command in the background but didn't really pay attention. The lights were adjusted as the audience filed in. Travis Stoll rearranged a digital camera, made by the Hephaestus kids and proven to be Monster Attracting Free and made it look in Stella's direction.

"Stella," Travis's voice made her look up. He was dressed as a battery this Halloween. "You're up in five." Stella shot him a dazzling smile before checking her face for any flaws. When she was ready, she organized her script and sat up, straightening her posture and giving the camera a winning smile. Her princess costume made her look like a typical Aphrodite child. "In 5, 4, 3, 2, Go!"

Stella blinked. " Hi, I'm Stella Solarium and join me for this Halloween edition of Ships Ahoy! Today, we will be talking about one of our favourite ships to sail and all of their moments." Stella took a dramatic pause. "Before that, let's invite Leo Valdez onto the stage as our special guest." The live audience clapped as Leo walked up onto the stage with his playful smile plastered on his face. He gave the crowd a bow before sitting on the seat.

"Leo, what are you dressed up as ?" asked Stella as she observed Leo's costume.

"I'm dressed up as an elf," Leo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Stella grimaced.

"Anyway, what's your favourite ship ?" asked Stella, clasping her hands on the table. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Um, the Argo II," Leo answered slowly. He blinked a couple of times.

"Not that kind of ship!" Stella shouted at him before taking a nervous breath and smiling at the camera. "I meant couple relationships." Leo's ears turned pink from embarrassment. He swallowed nervously and started tapping his leg. He discreetly mouthed at Stella that he didn't know any. Stella rolled her eyes. "My favourite couple is Percabeth. They are so perfect together, am I right ?" Her question was answered by cheers and wolf whistles.

"Percabeth is what exactly ?" Leo asked, tugging subconsciously at his elf costume shirt collar. He felt ridiculous for asking a stupid question, seeming that everyone knew who Percabeth were.

"Percabeth is the pairing name for Percy and Annabeth," Stella said, patiently. "Any more stupid questions ?" Leo shook his head. Stella looked straight at the camera. "Let's role some clips of Percabeth." There was a click and a clip opened up on a portable screen installed. The presentation started with the word 'Percabeth' inscribed on the screen in calligraphy. The song used was 'Everything About You' by One Direction.

The screen monitored a few secretly taken snapshots of Percy and Annabeth together. One showed them sparring. The next showed them in the sea. One by one those pics were shown. Some were really sweet and some were hilarious. When the clip ended, everyone clapped. Stella sighed, dreamily.

"Aren't they really sweet ?" She asked no one in particular. Leo looked around awkwardly. "Leo, what do you think about Percabeth ?"

Leo shrugged. "They're awesome, I guess..." Stella slapped the table and looked at Leo in the eyes. Her brown eyes made contact with Leo's.

"That's it ?" She asked, huffing. "That is all you have to say about them ?" With every word, she was leaning closer and closer to Leo. "They are the most perfect couple ever," Stella grabbed the front of Leo's costume. "If I ever ask you about Percabeth again, you will answer as if your life depended on it ! Understand ?" Leo nodded hurriedly. Stella let go of his shirt and sat back down, fluffing her hair as if it was another ordinary day.

"Now, for the couple news," Stella looked at a stack of paper. " Percabeth are still going strong. Recent news have that Percy has decided to be a blue banana and Annabeth decided to be an owl this Halloween. Although owls look ridiculous, sorry Lady Athena, Annabeth had mixed it up and looks stunningly gorgeous." The screen showed a photo of Annabeth in her owl get up. She was wearing a grey dress and her hands had some fabric tied to it which connected with the dress as if they were her wings.

Leo stared into space, bored. This show wasn't about him. He got the memo saying that it was called 'Ships Ahoy !' and no one said that the ships weren't his ships. He frowned as he tried to find an escape plan from this. All exits were blocked by guards, buff Ares kids. He knew there was a plan at the back of his mind but before he could grasp it, there were sounds of voices.

The camera whirled from Stella to the door as the voices got louder. The crew could make out some words. The voice sounded familiar. So, so familiar.

"Brietta, you know that we have to eat now. Chiron doesn't tolerate tardiness," Annabeth's voice could be heard loud and clear. There was some muffled responses.

"Brietta, let us through," Percy's voice entered the conversation. There were some patters of foots and some more protests broke through the air. Suddenly, the couple walked into the pavilion with a panting Brietta behind them. The two stopped mid step, looking at the scenery. Annabeth and Percy exchanged glances, knowingly.

"This is about us, isn't it ?" asked Annabeth. Everyone nodded. Percy smirked.

"Awesome, I get a show about me. Ow !" Annabeth had nudged him. He rubbed his side before whispering in her ear. "Wanna eat some place else ?" Annabeth nodded eagerly.

"Alright, we'll just get some food and be gone," Annabeth said as she and Percy made their way to the kitchen. When the camera turned back to Stella, her eyes shone with excitement.

"Connor, get a camera and follow them," Stella said, fidgeting with excitement. Connor nodded and, in his spaghetti suit, walked away to get some footage. Annabeth heard the commotion from the kitchen. She sighed.

"We get no privacy, huh ?" She asked, Percy who was scarfing down his meal. He swallowed and gave her a goofy smile.

"I'll make sure we get privacy," He winked at Annabeth, causing her to blush. Annabeth knew what he meant.

* * *

**Again, not my best one shot. Halloween special, though. Comments ? Oh, the next one is : Wing. Quotes people. **

**BTW, my exam is over. FREEEEEEDDDOOOOMMMM! **

**I wanna know how many of you are boys and how many of you are girls. Comment with your gender. **

**Let the best gender win !**


	15. Wing

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Wing ~ Doing something spontaneously.**

'That's the point.'

~ Annabeth Chase

* * *

Today, Annabeth was bored and decided that she might as well memorize the dictionary. She flipped to a random page and saw the word :

Wing.

When thinking about that word, Annabeth could think of a few definitions. The two major definitions were related a lot with Annabeth's life. One meant, a part of an animal's body that is used for flying. Another meant doing something spontaneously. However, the second meaning was used more in her life.

Annabeth concluded Percy as a guy who would always be winging it, rather than thinking it through. He was a go with the flow kind of guy. At least he didn't use brute force only.

One of the things Percy would wing was an escape plan on a quest.

_Annabeth ran down the road as fast as her feet could carry her. Her companion on this quest, Percy, had mysteriously disappeared and she was on her own. A monster was chasing after her, she had no doubt about it. Annabeth was getting tired out. Who wouldn't if you were running for your life. _

_When she thought her feet would give out underneath her, she heard the flapping of wings. She looked up to see Percy riding a black pegasus. It was Blackjack. Blackjack lowered a bit and Percy held out a hand to Annabeth. "Coming, Wise Girl ?" He asked. Annabeth gripped his hand and he hoisted her up. _

_After they were out of the monster's reach, Annabeth punched Percy on the shoulder. He chuckled. "Don't wing it next time. You almost had us killed!" Annabeth complained. Percy shrugged. Annabeth wordlessly hit him again and again._

_"But I also saved us. Now, stop punching me. I'm a strong demigod so it won't hurt much," Percy said. Annabeth had sudden idea. She started trailing kisses down Percy's neck from behind. He groaned. "Annabeth, stop that. You know that I have to guide Blackjack to our house so I can't turn around."_

_Annabeth laughed. "That's the point."_

Another thing Percy loved winging was his debate arguments.

_Annabeth sighed. "That's why fish are considered as fish." Percy frowned. _

_"But why can't they be reptiles. I mean, they lay eggs. The difference is that they are underwater," Percy complained. Annabeth sighed and started to explain her point all over again. _

_Percy groaned. "What about alligators ? They could be considered as fish because they spend some time underwater." He protested. Annabeth rubbed her temples. _

_"Percy, they spend some time in water," Annabeth corrected him. Percy put a pillow on his face. _

_"What about birds ? Aren't they considered fish ?" He asked. _

_"You're just being ridiculous!" Annabeth gasped out. "You should know more about this because you're a son of Poseidon." Then she put her head in her hands, muttering about the 'advanced' knowledge of fish a certain Seaweed Brain had. _

One more thing Percy loved winging was a date.

_"Come on, Percy. We need to start rowing the canoe now," Annabeth said as she held one of the oars. She turned around to look for her boyfriend, the resident son of Poseidon. Unfortunately, he was no where to be seen. Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed as she wondered where he went. Suddenly, Percy appeared with a big basket. _

_"Hey, Wise Girl," He greeted her as he loaded the basket into the canoe before getting in himself. He placed the basket between them before grabbing the other oar. _

_"What is this ?" asked Annabeth, referring to the basket. Percy smirked. _

_"You and I are going on a date in the canoe. I asked Chiron and he allowed me to. We don't have chores after this so viola !" Percy said as he and Annabeth started rowing the canoe. Annabeth raised her eyebrows. _

_"Did you plan this ?" She asked. Percy shook his head. _

_"Nope.I just noticed that you look as radiant as the Sun today and I thought today would be a good date day," Percy confessed. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. _

_"You're comparing me with Apollo ?" She asked, amused. Percy's eyes widened. _

_"What ? No ! I didn't mean that. I... um..." Annabeth kissed Percy before he could start blubbering. _

The blonde grinned as she closed the dictionary. Those memories were prized ones. Annabeth set them on the table in her living room. She now lived in an apartment with Percy. Annabeth chuckled as she recalled some of those funny moments Percy did. Annabeth didn't realize that the subject of her thoughts sneaked quietly into the room.

Percy grinned when he saw Annabeth, sitting on a chair and deep in thought. He tiptoed slowly and wrapped his arms around Annabeth and the chair, which was a weird thing to do. He knew that she tensed up a bit, probably surprised that he was suddenly here.

"Hey Annabeth," He whispered into her ear. Annabeth surprised him by turning her head and kissing him on the lips. Percy was taken aback by the action. Don't get him wrong. He loves kissing Annabeth and also doing other things to her but she would usually respond to him in a playful comeback. He reluctantly pulled away. "What's this all about ?"

Annabeth smiled. "Well, I was remembering our moments." Percy pulled her off the chair and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

"What kind of moments ?" He asked, lovingly. Annabeth smirked.

"The 'Winging Percy' kind of moments," She said. Percy chuckled.

"Like ?"

"The one where I had an escape plan and you ruined it but also saved us," Annabeth told him.

"Oh, I remember that. You started doing sensual things to me and I wasn't in a position to tease you back," Percy frowned.

"And what about the time we argued about fish ?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded.

"I remember that too. Though, it was a bit embarrassing because I'm supposed to be more knowledgeable than you in that area," Percy admitted.

"Oh, and the canoe date."

Percy smirked. "Now that was pretty smart of me." Annabeth smacked him on the shoulder.

"Fine. Now let's do something fun," Annabeth suggested. Percy grinned.

"And girl, you and I. We're 'bout to make some memories tonight." Annabeth shook her head slightly.

"Now you're singing One Direction," She chuckled. " By the way, it's just in the afternoon. Nonetheless, let's go make some memories, Mr. Jackson."

Percy inclined his head to their bedroom. "After you, Mrs. Jackson."

* * *

**Hello people !**

***Cricket noises***

**Yes. I am guilty. I did not update in a massive long time.** **Anyway, I was MIA for a few reasons.**

**Number one : I was at my grandma's house. We stayed for a few hours before going home.**

**Two : The next day, we went to my other grandma's house and stayed a night.**

**Three : I got a new iPhone case just recently. It had Louis Vuitton designs on it and was sort of plastic (I think). It was plain white so it was REALLY boring and I spent a few minutes colouring the designs with my Sharpie set. **

**Four : I checked my exam marks on a government website. Even though it wasn't complete yet (I took 13 subjects and my teacher only filled marks about 7 of them in my result slip), I got 6 As and one B from those 7 subjects. The B was Arts. I admit that it's not my strong point. Anyway, based on the slip, I got number 2 in my class and number 4 in my whole batch of the students who took the same exam.**

**A big improvement !**

**Okay ! Rant Over !**

**Review while I await the marks of my other 6 subjects... Oh, Next chapter is : Wish. Quotes, People !**


	16. Wish

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Wish ~ A hope or desire for something**

'All I wish is for you to marry me'

~ Percy Jackson

* * *

Percy sighed as he picked up a blue pen and started writing some notes on his colleague's paper. He was thankful that he didn't pick up Riptide. He remembered what happened the last time. He picked up a pen, unknowingly it was Riptide and took off the cap before jotting down rather hurriedly. Riptide decided to transform into it's sword form at a very slow pace. So, for the first few seconds, Percy thought it was a real pen. Then, Riptide's blade emerged and got stuck in the paper. Percy had to lie about what happened to the paper to his colleague (who was mad because he had to rewrite it again) the next day.

Today, it was August 18th. Percy expected that because it was his birthday, the Fates would be nice and let him have little work so he can go home to his girlfriend. Unfortunately, his wish didn't come true. They never do. He wishes that he had a normal life and at 12 he found out he was a Demigod. See, wishes and dreams do not come true. Ignore Cinderella the next time you see her. Dreams and wishes that come true are probably because the Fates were in a good mood. Grr.

Luckily for Percy, that was the last of his job for the day. He stacked up the papers and put something on top of them, to prevent them from flying. Then, he stood up, grabbed his coat and pushed his chair in. He wore his coat and took his suitcase off the ground. He was busy buttoning his coat when a girl walked in. Percy recognized her as the new company secretary. She strutted to him, her acts so alluring. But Percy , however, didn't pay her any attention.

"Hey Percy," Her voice was sultry and seductive.

"Oh hello," Percy said, politely. "I'm sorry but my shift is over and I want to go home to my girlfriend." He was about to walk to the door but she stopped him. She stood in front of him, a hand on his chest, eyes half lidded and a bit too much make up. Her hand played with the buttons of his coat.

"I believe it's your birthday today," She told him. Percy responded with a nod, looking at anything but _her_. She reminded him of the time he slayed Medusa. "I want to give you your present. Let's go to my house. No one's there. I'll give you the surprise of my life."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Sorry but I need to go." He pushed her away from him. The secretary flipped her brown hair.

"Sweetie," She called to him. "Don't go. Take me with you." Percy sighed before grasping her hand for a different reason. On the inside, the girl was squealing with delight. Unfortunately, Percy only took her hand to drag her out of his office so that he could lock the door. Then, he left without another word or glance at the girl.

...

"Okay, everyone," Annabeth said as she held a clipboard in her hand. "We have exactly 2 hours before Percy gets home for his surprise party. I need to inform you of your jobs." She regarded the piece of paper on her clipboard. "Thalia, you are in charge of the music." Thalia saluted Annabeth before taking out her iPod and choosing the best songs for Percy.

"Juniper and Grover," She called out. The couple turned their attention to her. "You guys prepare the food." Grover grinned as he thought of enchiladas.

"Piper and Jason, you guys do decoration," Annabeth barked out orders. Everyone had something to do. Annabeth's job was to bring in the cake and organize the gifts. After an hour and a half, the job was done. Everyone took turns going to the bathroom to prepare themselves before the party started. Guests were arriving. Annabeth greeted them at the door of their house in a silver dress with black heels and silver owl earrings dangling from her earlobes.

Finally, they saw Percy's car pull up in the driveway. Annabeth hustled everyone to hide before turning off the lights. She ran to the kitchen and held the cake for her grand entrance. When Percy walked in, he was greeted by shouts of 'Happy Birthday's and the lights were turned on.

Annabeth listened from the kitchen as he thanked all of his friends before he asked where she was. She waited three seconds before walking into the living room with the cake in her hands and the candles ablaze. She flashed him a smile as she set the cake down on the food table. Percy's face reflected total happiness and Annabeth felt so giddy. She pulled him forward, closer to the cake.

"So, make a wish," She said, gesturing to the cake. He grinned.

"What should I wish for when it is all here ?" He asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Come on," She urged. "Don't ruin our fun." Percy obliged. He closed his eyes and blew out the candle. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Wanna know what I wished for ?" He asked out loud.

Annabeth smacked him on the arm. "That'll ruin the whole thing, Percy." Percy still had his grin on. Suddenly, he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"All I wish is for you to marry me," He said, looking at her with hopeful eyes. The people in the room held their breaths. Annabeth's eyes flickered continuously from the ring to Percy's face. She smiled.

" Consider your wish granted," She whispered slowly. Percy jumped up and embraced her. He kissed her before slipping the ring onto her finger. The room cheered again for the couple. Percy smiled as he thought, _Maybe wishes do come true _.

* * *

**D'awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

**That was adorable, huh ? **

**Anyway, review and give me quotes. The next one is Kind. Someone gave me ideas for a miscarriage but I don't know when I'm using it so stay tuned. **

**Review and keep quoting !**


	17. Kind

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Kind ~ variety, type**

'What kind do you want?'

~ Annabeth Chase

* * *

Annabeth stared at the two pregnancy tests in disbelief. They both had two pink '+' signs on them. Before she knew it, she had put them down by the sink and was jumping up and down. Annabeth stopped when she realized that it was so unlike her. She opted to blame the hormones of the baby growing inside of her. A smile broke out on her face and she felt a surge of giddiness. Annabeth needed to tell someone.

Percy !

Unfortunately, he had gone to work just a few minutes ago. Annabeth didn't want to call him because giving good news over the phone wasn't as , she decided to wait till he returned home. Besides, what relaxes someone after work other than the news that they are going to have a family ? Then again, that makes someone get worked up.

Now, the only problem was Annabeth wanted to do something while waiting for Percy. She didn't have to go to work today and she didn't have any blueprints to do. So, Annabeth began walking around the house, doing even the smallest of things. Like, making sure the pictures are hung in the right angle. Percy and Annabeth had tons of photos from their camp days and their wedding day.

There was a photo of their dates, moments after Capture The Flag, after quests and at the sing along. Annabeth noticed the happy spark in her eyes that she only noticed in photos with Percy. She sighed as she thought of all her friends and how some of them survived to this day. Piper, Jason, Reyna, Stolls, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico and tons of other people.

Annabeth slumped against the wall and groaned. "What am I gonna do for 4 hours ?" She asked herself. She noticed her look in a nearby mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes. She didn't get enough sleep. Annabeth frowned as she thought about her taking a nap. No one has a 4 hour nap.

"Oh, what the Hades," She said as she walked to their bed and laid down. She carefully formulated a plan as her eyes drifted into deep sleep. She had a dreamless nap and woke up about 3 hours and a half later. When she woke up, Annabeth felt really energized. She took a quick shower and went to prepare dinner for when Percy gets home.

Today, she decided to prepare spaghetti (Percy's favourite) and blue coke. She whipped up two plates of the pasta and carefully placed the sauce on them. She hustled about, reminding herself that Percy would be home any minute. She poured coke into two cups and added the blue colouring. Just as she set them on the table, the front door opened. Annabeth's heart flipped as she went to greet her husband.

"So, how was your day ?" She asked as she took his suitcase and jacket from him. Percy raised an eyebrow at her hospitality but didn't give a comment. Instead, he decided to enjoy it.

"It was decent," He said, honestly. " I had a ton of paperwork to do." Annabeth smiled sweetly at him as she told him that she had prepared spaghetti. Percy's eyes lit up and he immediately pulled her to the table. He sat down and started to eat. Annabeth did the same but she mostly toyed with her food.

Percy noticed this and reached over to grasp her free hand in his. "What's wrong ?" He asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Nothing is wrong," Percy didn't look convinced. Annabeth insisted," I'm serious. It's just that I relaxed today and I felt extremely at ease. Not to mention that eight months from now, we'll have a little kid. I really feel -" Percy almost choked on his spaghetti as Annabeth said 'kid'. He stared at her wide eyed.

"Kid ?" He asked. " We'll have a little kid ? You're pregnant? I'm gonna be a dad ?" Annabeth nodded at each of his words. A broad smile broke out on his face as he held her hand. He was at a lost for words. "Gods, Annabeth, I can't believe it." He was filled with excitement. Annabeth smirked at him and finally decided to start eating, listening to him rant about what he wanted to happen to the baby.

"And I don't want our child to be a bad kind," He said, babbling nonstop.

"What kind do you want ?" asked Annabeth, amused.

"I want our kid to be strong and protective but at the same time, sweet and compassionate," Percy explained. " Our kid will have your brains, my humour and a combination of our good looks." Annabeth smiled, still amused.

"That's one of a kind," She commented.

Percy smiled at her, "We're one of a kind, Wise Girl."

Annabeth squeezed his hand, leaning over to kiss him. "We sure are," She said before kissing his lips.

"You know what else is one of a kind ?" asked Annabeth as she sat back down. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You taking out the garbage," She answered, picking up her empty plate to wash it. Back at the table, Percy groaned and whined like a little kid.

"But I don't wanna," He protested, childishly. Annabeth shook her head as she smiled.

"It's your turn, Percy," She simply stated. He sighed, dramatically.

"Fine," he grumbled as he begrudgingly stuffed the remains of his spaghetti into his mouth and chewed extra loudly. Annabeth laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"One day," She started to say. "You won't get to be the kid anymore. Someone will be taking over the job." Annabeth rubbed her stomach, lovingly. Percy's frown turned into a smile as he thought about having a kid.

"Yeah," He sighed, dreamily. "It's a good change." Annabeth left Percy at the table and walked upstairs.

"By the way, you're still taking out the garbage," She yelled from their bedroom. Percy slammed his face on the table

* * *

**There you go. **

**The next one is Drool. I think there are no quotes for that so just send me a line you want someone to say in the one shot. **

**By the way, I've heard of Rise of the Guardians and I immediately fell in love with Jack Frost. **

**I'm planning to do a Percy Jackson version of the movie but I'll be editing bits of the story to stay in the Percy theme. By the way, can anyone help and tell me how the movie went because I haven't watched it yet. I need to know the details that I have to keep in mind. **

**So, what do you think ?**

**A yes or a no for the Rise of the Guardians PJO version ?**

**See you later.**


	18. Drool

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Drool ~ Percy Jackson's hobby when sleeping or when he sees his girlfriend**

'Dude, you're drooling !'

~ George

* * *

Percy felt giddy today. He had gotten a text from his girlfriend on his new (and totally monster free) phone. She had told him that she was coming over today. And there was a small indication that she might interrupt him at school. So, here he was, waiting for her to bring him out of his misery at any moment. So far, there was no sign. He had finished his third period and was storing books.

"Hey, man!" greeted one of his mortal friends, George. George was a hyperactive kid and on the swim team. He had short brown hair and green eyes. Percy greeted George with smile and went back to his books. Suddenly George clamped his hand on Percy's shoulder.

Percy winced internally. "What's the matter ?" He asked. George was staring at something behind him with a horrified expression.

"Cara's coming," He muttered loud enough for him to hear. "I swear, if she hits on you again, I will die of disgust." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, she does not hit on me," Percy said, smirking. George scowled.

"Are you oblivious ?" He asked, rhetorically. "Of course she is." George raised an eyebrow. "Wow, she's wearing a halter top and looks hot." Percy shrugged as he closed his locker.

"So what ?" He said. Percy's mind was on a certain blonde girlfriend of his. George spun Percy around so that he could see Cara.

"See? She sorta rocks that," George said, smugly. Suddenly, his eyes flickered to Percy's expression. "Uh, dude?" He swiped a hand in front of Percy's face. Nothing happened. Something dripped onto George's arm. He let out a manly shriek. "Dude, you're drooling !" That snapped Percy back to Earth. He hastily wiped the drool off of his chin.

George chuckled. "Dude, never thought I'd see the day you drool over Cara. I bet she saw that. Anyway, I thought you had a girlfriend." Percy frowned.

"I do have a girlfriend," He protested. George looked at him, amused.

"Then, why are you drooling over Cara ?" He mused. Percy shook his head, furiously.

"I wasn't drooling over, Cara," He scoffed. George sighed.

"Whatever, dude," He leaned in. "You better just dump your imaginary girlfriend and go out with Cara. At least I won't have to see her try to grind into you." Percy slapped a hand on his face. He sighed in frustration.

Cara arrived in front of them. She sent Percy a saucy look. "Percy, I noticed you were watching me." Percy shook his head.

"Nope," He answered, crossing his arms. " I wasn't watching you." Cara raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and huffed.

"Well, it must be me," She said, frowning. "What could be more interesting than moi ?"

"Her," Percy pointed to a blonde girl who had a grin on his face as she approached them. Percy also had a similar grin on his face. "Annabeth!". The girl advanced to Percy. "Percy !" She was about to hug him but a hand pushed her back. Cara had pushed her back with an annoyed look on her face. A manicured finger was pointed at Annabeth.

"Who are you ?" She asked, thinking highly of herself. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Annabeth," She answered, not intimidated. "I was just visiting Percy."

"Uh, I don't think so," Cara said suddenly. "He's mine so back off." Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

"He's not your property," Annabeth corrected her. Cara crossed her arms. "He's not yours either," She said, challenging Annabeth. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"No, he's not my property," Annabeth admitted. Cara smiled, victoriously. "But he is my boyfriend." Cara's smile dropped and Annabeth had to restrain herself from smirking. Percy decided to step in. He put an arm around Annabeth. "Yep, what she said is true."

Percy started steering Annabeth out of the hall and the students watching them just as Cara wailed, "Percy,I thought we had something special !" Annabeth rolled her eyes as she heard that. She was annoyed and also amused by Cara. Since she spent almost all her life studying people, she could tell that Cara was a snobby brat who wanted attention.

Once they were alone, Percy planted a kiss on Annabeth's head. He leaned down and whispered, "I like it when you get jealous." into Annabeth's ear. Annabeth scowled before kissing him on the lips. Her hands tangled in his black hair. When she pulled away, she gave Percy a playful smile.

"Of course, you do," She said, before slyly adding, "A guy tried to hit on me before I entered the hall." Almost immediately, Percy's expression turned from at ease to almost murderous.

"Who?" He growled. Annabeth chuckled. He immediately thought he was tricked. Percy poked Annabeth in the side. "You were lying. And now, you're making fun of me," He pouted. Annabeth laughed before kissing his forehead. He didn't respond. She kissed him on the lips and he responded then.

Annabeth pulled away with a sweet smile. "I'm sorry for making fun of you. But I wasn't lying." Instantly, Percy's face hardened again. Annabeth giggled. "Don't worry. I have dealt with guys like him before," She assured him. Percy snaked an arm around her waist, possessively.

Annabeth pried that arm off of her. "Percy, I need to go," She told him. He frowned.

"You're not saving me from this ?" He asked. Annabeth shook her head.

"No, besides, you need the knowledge," She tapped his head, playfully. She turned to walk away. Before she left, she told him, "I'll be at your house when you get back."

That immediately brightened Percy's day.

* * *

**Dun, Dun Dun. Okay, how did you like this one ? **

**The next one is Change. **

**Send in your quotes via reviews!**

**See ya later.**


	19. Change

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Change ~ The process of becoming different from before**

'Seeing people change isn't what hurts. What hurts is remembering who they used to be'

~ SerenaRose3 (reviewer)

* * *

Lily was a young Aphrodite kid. She was about 9 years old. Kids that age are usually obnoxious and curious. Lily was curious but not obnoxious. In fact, she was really sweet. Lily's dad dumped her at camp a few months ago. Lily was accepted into the Aphrodite cabin after her mother claimed her. Drew was proud of Lily because she was very stylish for a 9 year old. Even so, Lily loved to hang by a lot of other kids so she often picked up some non-Aphrodite skills.

The question on Lily's mind was now about Percy and Annabeth's relationship. The whole camp was under Annabeth's constructive eye after the war. During the war, the kids under 13 were hidden away. Annabeth was always busy making new blueprints and ensuring things went on time. But, every now and then, Lily would see the older girl break down next to Percy. Lily heard rumours about their trip to Tartarus but she didn't know who to turn to for the truth.

An idea popped into her head. Lily decided to go to her half- sister, Piper. Piper wasn't a gossip girl and she was part of the quest. Lily skipped around camp in her orange tee shirt and shorts. Her strawberry-blonde ringlets bobbed as she pranced around looking for Piper. She found Piper with Jason near Thalia's Pine. As cute as the two were on their 'date', Lily found Percabeth a more important subject. The young girl stopped by without warning.

"Piper!" She called. Piper looked away from Jason to her half-sister. A smile grew on her face. Piper patted a spot next to her and Lily sat down.

"What can I do for you ?" asked Piper, cheerfully. Either she wanted Lily to go away faster or she was in a happy mood, Lily didn't care.

"Did Percy and Annabeth really fall into Tartarus?" She asked, straightforwardly. Piper's expression changed into a more alarmed one and she glanced at Jason, probably asking for help. But Jason shook his head. Piper bit her lip.

"Yeah," She confirmed. "They did. May I ask why you're wondering ?" Lily gave her a sweet smile.

"Is Tartarus a bad place ?" She asked. Piper gulped.

"Yeah," Piper said, fingering the feather in her braid. "It is. It's the worst place you'd ever be. The worst of the worst." Lily frowned.

"Even worse than a shop with cheap perfume ?" Lily asked. Piper nodded and the younger girl had a horrified expression on her face. "How did Percy and Annabeth survive ?" Piper shrugged.

"We don't know. Whenever we pressured that on them, they'd get really quiet and lost in thought," Piper told her. Piper smiled at her sister. "One thing's for sure, they'll never let each other go."

"Why ?"

Piper smiled. "Because their partner is the only one who can actually reassure the other because of what they've been through." Lily nodded, slowly.

"Okay, that's all I want to ask for now. I'll see you later." And just like that, the little girl had left them. Piper leaned against the bark of the tree before sighing. Jason took her hand in his. He smiled charmingly at her.

"You're really great with kids," He said, adoringly. Piper stared off at a distance and gave an answer in the form of an amused hum. The Roman kissed Piper's hand before setting it down. Then, he leaned beside her and shared her view. Piper's head ended up resting on his shoulder and their hands were intertwined.

Jason turned his head and looked at Piper. "Why is it that you always get a sad look in your eyes whenever you talk about Percy and/or Annabeth?" Piper returned his look with a sad smile before uttering, "Because they changed." Jason looked at her skeptically.

"Isn't change a good thing ? A natural thing ?" He asked, trapping her. Piper sighed.

"I'm not sad because they changed. I'm not sad because I saw that they were changing. I'm just upset whenever I remember who they used to be," She explained. Jason's grip on her hand tightened. Piper wasn't finished just yet. "We're lucky, you know ?"

"Huh ?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We're lucky. You, me, Leo, Frank and Hazel. We're all lucky. We should be thankful."

"Why is that ?"

Piper looked up at him. "Because it could have been us. It could have been us down there. Nico admitted that Percy was the strongest demigod he had met. If Nico survived and Annabeth and Percy came back alive but traumatized, what about us? What about us less-powerful demigods ? Even the Gods don't dare to travel to Tartarus on free will."

Jason gave Piper half a smile as he regarded her words. In some ways, her words had truth to them. "You're right. From word on camp, Annabeth was head strong. No tears. At all. Now, she only sheds them with Percy. I've never seen Percy as terrified as the time we asked about Tartarus. Who knows what they saw down there."

Piper shrugged. "They should receive immortality. No, not even close. They should be gods or something because they've done so much. Annabeth even found the statue. They should be the rulers of the Olympians." Piper waited for lightning to shock her but nothing happened. Not even a rumble of thunder. Either it was because Jason was with her or it was because the Olympians agreed with what she said.

Jason hugged Piper from the side. "One good thing came out of it," He said. Piper frowned.

"What ?" She asked.

"They'll never let each other go. Ever." Piper smiled briefly at his words. It's true. How could one of them let the other go after all that they went through. Just as she was thinking, laughter could be heard, nearing them. Piper turned to see Percy and Annabeth. Percy's arm was around her shoulders and her arm was around his waist. They were leisurely walking, enjoying whatever the Fates throw at them.

The couple approached Jason and Piper.

"Hey, it's time to eat," said Annabeth. A few seconds later, the conch could be heard. "We'll see you there." The two walked away and Piper caught Percy give Annabeth a chaste kiss on the lips. The two weren't going to the pavilion. Nope. They were going to the beach. Most of the rules didn't apply to them anymore because of what they did and because of their traumas.

The two were going to the beach for their winding down time. The time they used to grasp reality. It's important so that they don't attempt suicide just because it's too surreal. The time they use to take a breath and stay rooted. The time they redeemed for themselves. The time they use to be in their most vulnerable state. With each other.

Together. Just like when they fell. Just like they'd be for all of their lives.

Jason yanked Piper up and dragged her to the pavilion. Piper smiled, "I wonder when Percy will propose..."

Jason shook his head at her. "You're really becoming an Aphrodite kid." Piper pouted.

"What ?" She asked. "They'll be together forever, no doubt. Unless mother dearest has anything to say about it. So, why not get married. Age doesn't matter. They're already intimate with each other. Emotionally. I don't think physically would be a problem."

Jason smiled and kept walking with Piper. He chuckled inwardly as he kissed the top of her head. He agreed with Piper in a lot of aspects. Though he'd never admit it out loud, Percy is one of the coolest guys ever. Annabeth was destined to be his soul mate. No question about it.

As long as they're (Percabeth) together.

* * *

**I felt like crying when I wrote about the time they go to the beach. I just feel sorry for Percabeth. A lot of people made fics about them being traumatized and I got caught up in all that. But, it's nice to see the more mature and vulnerable side of the two. I rarely make sad fics and it's a nice change. **

**Plus, there was a bit of Jasper in there for you Jasper fans. I don't know when I'll drag Frazel in. **

**Anyway, my vacation was great. **

**Warning : At the near end of this month, I will be starting my 'hibernation' for a huge exam coming up near the end of next year. **

**Moving on, the next one is Beautiful. **

**Send in your quotes. **

**I might as well put One Direction in there...**

**Oh well. Let's see what my inspiration says. **

**See ya !**


	20. Beautiful

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Beautiful ~ Attractive to the human eye**

'I don't love you because you're beautiful. You're beautiful because I love you'

~ Percy (Vukasin, reviewer *sort of his/her quote*)

* * *

"What are you watching ?" asked Percy as he sat down on the couch beside his girlfriend. The blonde beauty was sitting on the couch, legs crossed and a bowl of popcorn on her lap. The television was on and Annabeth seemed engrossed in the movie. Percy reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn before stuffing them in his mouth.

"Rise of the Guardians," Annabeth said, briefly. Her eyes were still glued to the screen and her mouth was set in a thin, straight line. "Why ?" Percy asked, snatching another handful of popcorn. "What's so good about it ?" Annabeth took a sip of her drink, sneaking a short glance at Percy.

"Do you want the real reason or the sugar-coated one ?" Annabeth asked, before eating some popcorn. Percy raised an eyebrow and reached for Annabeth's drink. It wasn't foreign for them to be sharing food and drinks. It was perfectly normal. "The real reason," Percy answered before taking a sip.

"Jack Frost is hot," Annabeth said, immediately. Percy almost choked on the water he was drinking. He hastily swallowed before setting the drink down. Annabeth never used an answer like that. She would never admit if a guy was attractive.

"Wow, Annabeth," Percy said before clearing his throat. " I never thought you'd actually say that considering that you have adevilishlyhandsomeboyfriend righthere" Percy wasn't sure whether Annabeth caught that or not. Annabeth seemed to catch on because she paused the movie. For a second, Percy's mind registered the fact that she bought the DVD which meant that she could watch this 'Jack Frost' any time she wanted.

"Percy," Annabeth said, looking at him amused. "Are you jealous of a fictional character ?" Percy shrugged.

"Psshhh... Why would I be ?" He asked. "I mean, I faintly recall my mother saying that Jack Frost is an old, creepy guy. So, how hot could he be ?" Percy had never seen the movie's trailers so he had no idea what was in store for him when Annabeth played the movie to where Jack Frost was. That part was also one of which he had this mischievous and sly smile on his face.

"Holy Poseidon, he's hot!" Percy cried out surprised. Take note that he was just stating out a fact and he is NOT gay. This Jack Frost was young, attractive and has heart- melting traits. When Percy realized what he said, he recomposed himself before saying, "I mean, he does win some brownie points but other than that; he's not much."

You can see how challenged Percy really felt. Percy made a face when Jack said a line. "Why is his voice so deep ?" He asked, biting his lip.

"I like it," Annabeth said, propping her head on her hand. "It's so... For lack of words, sexy." Percy pouted. Annabeth never complimented him on his voice. He didn't even know if his voice pleased her. Percy felt rejected when compared with Jack Frost. "Imagine if he was real," Annabeth sighed. Whoa, Annabeth never sighed. She never lets out one sigh, much less a _dreamy _sigh.

Another reason for Percy to mope.

Halfway through the movie, Annabeth seemed to notice that her boyfriend went into depression mode. She paused the movie before looking at him. He was deep in thought. Like _really _deep in thought. The daughter of Athena contemplated on whether this was a good thing or a bad thing before nudging his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Percy asked, startled.

"What's wrong ?" Annabeth asked, concerned. Percy shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong." He said, avoiding eye contact. Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, something is wrong here," She said, frowning. "Wait," Annabeth snapped her fingers. "It has something to do with Jack Frost, huh ?" Percy shrugged, nonchalant. "You're still jealous, aren't you?" Percy shrugged again.

"I dunno..." He said, unsure. Annabeth set down the bowl of popcorn and turned to him, an amused smirk on her face.

"You are !" She exclaimed, like a little kid. "You feel threatened!"

"No, I don't !" Percy protested. Annabeth gave him a pointed look. Percy roughly sighed. "Fine ! Maybe I am but just a little bit." Annabeth took one of his hands in hers.

"Why are you jealous ?" She asked, doing one of Percy's tricks: The puppy dog eyes. Percy drew in a sharp breath, trying to resist but the power of those big, round grey eyes were too powerful. Then she fluttered her eyelids. Gods, Percy felt his weakness being drawn out. Her lips formed a small adorable smile. A small voice in the back of his head told him to surrender.

"Because," Percy started to say. The manly part of him was reprimanding him on why he's acting like a coward and that he should toughen up. Then, the sweetheart side of him was defending him by saying that Annabeth had more tricks up her sleeves. _Or legs_... Percy thought. _Pervert..._

"You seem to like him more than me," Percy felt like a little kid that was sucking up to his mother. "You don't look at me when the movie has a scene with him in it. You compliment him. You said his voice was sexy. You never said that to me. You even sigh, dreamily and wish that he's real. The Annabeth Chase I went on quests with _never _sighs. Ever. I'm just upset that if he was real, he might steal you away."

Annabeth let loose a couple of laughs.

Percy looked away, embarrassed. Annabeth grasped his face in her hands. "Percy," She said with a gentle voice. "Don't ever feel that way. I mean, I have a crush on him but I know that if he was real, he won't really date me. He'd find some other girl. I mean, I'm not that pretty." Annabeth bit her lip. "Sometimes I wonder why you even love me when you could get someone else. Especially since there are more beautiful girls out there."

Percy buried his head at the crook of her neck. "You're right," He agreed. "I don't love you because you're beautiful. You're beautiful because I love you. The girls I met aren't as half as interesting as you." Annabeth pulled his head up for a kiss. When they pulled away, Percy smiled.

"So, the conclusion is, never ever feel jealous if I compliment a fictional character," Annabeth said. "You have a deep and sexy voice. A great body. The most mesmerizing eyes I've ever seen. The reason I don't tell you is because it'll all go to your ego." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Now that you've mentioned it, it already has," Percy said. Annabeth moved forward and stopped the movie.

"Since you feel threatened by Jack Frost, we should watch another movie," Annabeth picked up a random DVD and put it in the player. Then, she played it. It was 'Tangled'. Partly through the movie, Annabeth randomly kissed Percy on the cheek. He raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for ?" He asked. Annabeth's eyes were, once again; glued to the screen. Not literally.

"A heads up for your insecurities." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Why ?" He asked, curiously.

"I find Flynn Rider aka Eugene Fitzherbert is hot."

Now, Percy felt like drowning himself even if it is impossible. The second thing he would do is murder the characters. Or, he could keep Annabeth away from any movies with hot guys in them. He didn't want to be having an intimate moment with Annabeth and ask who was on her mind at the time.

Before all of that, Percy would like to curse Aphrodite for making Annabeth a little 'Aphrodite-y' at the moment. Oh, and for meddling with his love life. And for giving the damn character designers ideas for creating 'hot' fictional characters.

* * *

**I had no idea where I was going with this so don't tell me if you don't understand this.**

**So... no One Direction...**

**I felt that it was overly used. **

**Anyway, review and tell dear Percy that tons of girls want him. **

**BTW, I made a PJO version of Rise of the Guardians. You can check it out if you are interested. **

**Seriously, I love these three dudes : Percy Jackson, Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert and Jack Frost. **

**The next chapter will be about Luxury... Oo... Are there any quotes about Luxury ? **

**Send them in. **

**One more thing : we are almost reaching 300 reviews. Do you think we can make it ? It would be an awesome update motivator. Especially since I'm going into study mode because my next exam is about 9 subjects for 3 grades in the past year. So, it's 27 topics. And I know that there are like 150+ of you guys out there. Do you think we can get a review count for more that 30 ? or 40? *wink, wink***

**What a long note...**

**See ya later...**


	21. Luxury

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Luxury ~ The state of comfort and extravagant living**

' Literature is a luxury, fiction is a necessity'

~ Gilbert K. Chesterson (Peacemaker, guest reviewer. One of the quotes authors agree on)

* * *

Annabeth Chase had never experienced total luxury.

Her father, Frederick Chase, might be a bit wealthy at the moment and send her a few occasional gifts, but the child of Athena never had 100% luxury. She never had toys to play with when she was young due to the fact that she ran away. She learnt about poverty the hard way when she was on the road with Luke and Thalia. They lived on the run from monsters because of their status as demigods.

Then, when she arrived at camp, she had to fight to get to the top. Being a blonde didn't help with her 'intelligent brains' status because it was a universal assumption that blondes were a bit dumb. So, by that time, she didn't procrastinate her time and energy by hoping for useless things she didn't need. She was focused on staying alive although she didn't go on quests.

But then, her mother came along and gave her a Yankees cap. She had never seen or known what Yankees was. Nonetheless, she accepted the cap and soon found out that it had invisibility powers. It became her favourite item of clothing much to the Aphrodite Cabin's distaste. Another item she loved was her Celestial bronze knife. Other than as a last reminder of Luke's kindness before the war, the knife has helped her in battle countless times.

So, all Annabeth really needed were her knife, cap and brains. She could survive with them.

Just then, Percy had to step in. Annabeth loves Percy dearly. Although she'll never say it, she was jealous that Percy had a good life even if he had been abused a few times. During the first moments with him when he first stepped into camp, Annabeth didn't need another kid who whined about how camp life was boring and dreary. But, Percy proved her wrong. When he became her boyfriend, Percy started showering her with gifts. Even if there was no special occasion, he would randomly appear in front of her cabin with a wrapped gift in her hand, claiming that every moment spent with her was a special occasion much to the Aphrodite Cabin's delight.

Annabeth wanted to build something permanent. Permanency was the one luxury she could never get. Everything and everyone around her never stayed the same. Thalia had became a pine tree and when she revived, she became a Hunter. Luke had somewhat developed a hate for the gods and turned sides. It was a lucky thing that he changed at the end. Her siblings came and went, some dying on quests (that was before she recovered the Mark of Athena).

So, you see. When a romantic relationship came into her life, she wanted it to be permanent. She wanted it to stay. She hoped that maybe this time, she'll finally get her luxury. How lucky was she to fall in love with a hero whose fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty. Either she was smart to snag a guy like that or she didn't realize. Logic says that Percy will never leave her because he is too loyal to her. So, Annabeth realizes that the one person that might screw their relationship is herself. She is the enemy of herself.

Annabeth's insecurities get the better of her. If she sees another girl trying to flirt with Percy, she just tenses up. Even if the boy is oblivious, Annabeth can't give them a reason to keep trying. Sometimes, she blows up at Percy for no good reason. When she does, he always sits there with an innocent look on his face mixed with confusion. When she sees that face, she instantly softens and forgets what she was going on about.

Right now, Percy is taking her on a picnic on the beach for their umpteenth date. This time, Annabeth didn't even ask for one. It was all Percy's idea. The blonde genius only got herself ready with her casual clothes before walking out of her weirdly empty cabin. In fact, the whole camp looked deserted. Throughout earlier of the day, most campers sort of ignored her and she didn't know why. Even Chiron ignored her. The only person not ignoring her was Percy. He acted like he would normally do. Campers passing by them would send him a knowing look as if they knew something she didn't.

Maybe she'll get some answers now.

Annabeth walked to the beach. She sent a short glance at the Aphrodite Cabin. It was unusually quiet because at this time, they would be fawning over the newest designer jeans found in a magazine. Annabeth walked on and headed straight to the beach. She couldn't keep Percy waiting any longer. Her thoughts preoccupied her so much that she didn't see a stray streamer on the ground. That was one of the signs of what to come.

When Annabeth stepped onto the beach, she was surprised by shouts coming from her friends. "Happy Birthday !", They all said. Annabeth's mind registered at least all of camp on the beach, decked out in casual and party ware. There were a few tables filled with food and a banner with 'Happy Birthday, Annabeth!' on it. Annabeth gasped internally when she realized that she had just forgotten her own birthday. How unlikely of her. Before Annabeth could scold herself, Percy stepped out of the crowd and gave her a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Wise Girl," He said, fondly. Annabeth smiled at him. She looked at her crowd of friends. Even the Romans were here. Well, the ones she bonded a bit with after she settled the war. Piper was standing with Jason. Reyna was avoiding Leo and Hazel was holding Frank's arm.

Annabeth gave Percy a kiss on the cheek. "When did you do all this ?" Percy shrugged.

"A week ago. It was the reason everyone avoided you. They kept saying that your infamous glare would scare the information out of them, "Percy said, his eyes twinkling. Annabeth smiled, broadly.

"Well, I absolutely love it !" She said, making Percy's heart leap. Suddenly, Connor interrupted them.

"Let's get this part started !" He said, making everyone cheer. Chiron was talking with the Party Ponies. The buffet was being hoarded by a few people and Annabeth couldn't be happier as everyone mingled with her. Percy never left her side. Annabeth received tons of gifts that day.

"Here," Piper said, handing her a large wrapped present. Piper grinned, "I know it's big but not as big as Percy's." That added suspicions to Annabeth's mind as she pondered on what her gift from Percy was. She was about to ask when Percy suddenly tugged her to an area away from the party. He tugged her to where the ocean met the creek. Annabeth had installed a new platform there just for the fun of redesigning. Percy led her to it and they stood on top of it, watching the water flow.

"So, what was Piper talking about ?" asked Annabeth. Percy let out a silent chuckle.

"I love you, Annabeth," Percy said, seriously. He grasped her by her arms. "I love you with all my heart." Annabeth's heart flipped.

"I love you too." She said. Unknowingly, Percy had slipped his hand into his pocket and suddenly, he knelt down. He pulled out a small box and it opened to show a small, delicate ring.

"Annabeth Chase, even if we are young, our bond will not be broken. So, will you do the honour of being my wife?" Percy proposed to her. Annabeth's heart was beating so fast that she was rendered speechless. The only thing she could do was nod. When she had calmed down (really fast), she almost started jumping up and down.

"Yes ! Yes, I will," She exclaimed happily. Percy took out the ring and was about to put it on her finger. Unfortunately, trouble approached. The whole camp ambushed them so suddenly. Percy actually yelped, surprised and he dropped the ring in the water. Annabeth's and Percy's eyes followed the ring as it sank to the riverbed.

Annabeth looked at Percy with an expression that said, 'Really ?'. "You just dropped the ring in the water." She said, plainly as Percy shrugged, sheepishly. As peeved as she felt, Annabeth grabbed Percy by the front of his shirt and kissed him on the lips. She was actually bursting with happiness. There was one reason for it.

Her relationship was becoming permanent. She finally got her one wanted luxury.

* * *

**Honestly, I love this one because of the luxury rant about Annabeth. I got inspiration from Burdgebug's picture that she drew of the whole proposal with the ring going in the water. **

**And I know that the luxury thing didn't really make the point of the chapter and that there was less fluff in here but I should have never picked the word in the first place. **

**Anyway, the next one is... Grow.**

**I might make a hurt fic out of that. Hehe... **

**Anyway, send in your quotes. Can we get as much as the last chapter ?**

**BTW, is there a reason why I keep updating this story but ignore the others ?**

**Give me one good reason and I will give you a probable spoiler of one of my stories called 'Stole My Heart'. The spoiler I give will be from future chapters but I'm not telling when. **

**Review!**


	22. Grow

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together|**

* * *

**Grow ~ To increase, more**

' No. It won't.'

~ Annabeth Chase

* * *

Annabeth and Percy's relationship wasn't working out.

You read me! They just weren't working out as we had hoped. They were still engaged and decided to rent a house for themselves. The house was situated near both of their job places. Although both of them will never admit it (Annabeth more than Percy), this whole 'get a house together before married' wasn't just a way to make sure that they had a future together. It was a test to see if they were ready to live with each other.

Unfortunately, both halves were busy. Annabeth would be up, working late. Percy would have left so early in the morning for his job. Sometimes, they barely even said 'Good morning' to each other. They were just so busy. There was a time where Annabeth was so busy that she practically made her office as her bedroom. While she worked her butt off, Percy was at home, fending the nightmares for himself. If you think that Annabeth is bad for leaving Percy like that, think again.

Annabeth wanted to take leaves from her work just for the purpose of spending time with her fiance. Unfortunately, Percy wouldn't let her. He said that her job was important to her so that meant it was important to him. Annabeth tried to protest but Percy didn't want to hear it. He kept saying that he'll be fine on his own. Annabeth wasn't convinced but she had no choice. She did, however, notice the bags under his eyes and the weariness in his voice when they spoke sometimes at dinner.

Percy had to travel all over the place because his new Marine Biologist job required that. With the addition of his powers, Percy could be deemed as one of the best marine biologists there was. So, on some nights, he left Annabeth at home, craving for him. And he craved for her too.

See, they were just so busy and the whole 'living together' thing seemed to fail. As well as their relationship. Annabeth would sometimes be up all night, thinking about the flirty girls he might meet and how she wouldn't be there to protect him. Percy couldn't sleep because he was afraid that a guy would take advantage of Annabeth's tired state, acting as a nice 'friend' and then forcing himself upon her.

There was no happily ever after.

Aphrodite had nothing to do with this. The said goddess was busy planning on how to get them back together again. She devised a plan for them to bond, mentally.

So, on a fine Sunday morning, Percy got out of the taxi. He took out his bags before paying the driver. Then, he opened the front door. He let himself in because he knew that Annabeth would be too sleepy to greet him. The son of Poseidon was quite tired himself. So, he decided to turn in. He left his bags by the door and locked the door. Then, he trudged to their bedroom.

Their.

Was it even supposed to be called _their _? They barely spent time in there together.

Percy freed himself of his thoughts and opened the door of the bedroom. He was surprised to see his fiancee sitting on the bed, awake. Her back was facing him and her head was down. He curiously walked over to her before wrapping his arms around her, snuggling his face in the crook of her neck. It wasn't a spur of the moment. More like a force of habit.

Percy found that Annabeth was holding an old photograph of them. His arms were around her and they looked happily at the camera. He remembered that the photograph was of one at camp. The boy couldn't remember when but he knew that they were so in love with each other. They were so intertwined.

"I miss this," Annabeth said slowly in a sad voice. Percy sighed.

"I know," He said." I do too."

Annabeth raised a hand to cover her mouth as she silently let tears fall from her face. She sniffed a couple of times. Percy ran a hand through her hair as she dropped the photograph.

"Shh," He soothed her. "It'll be alright." Annabeth suddenly shook her head, violently.

"No," She blurted out. "It won't." A crease formed on Percy's forehead.

"Why ?" He asked, obliviously.

Annabeth harshly wiped the tears on her face as she sighed, frustrated. "Percy," She turned to look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face looked so tired. "We're not going okay. We're starting to grow apart. We're not as intimate with each other. We barely talk to each other. Hades, we barely even see each other. How do you possibly know that it'll be alright? We both know that it's a lie."

Percy put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. He was about to cry but if Annabeth couldn't stay strong; he's have to be strong for the both of them. He was not crying now. "I know," He said, earnestly. "because I'm willing to try to pull us back together again. I mean, I know we grew apart because of work and all but, I think that work isn't a reason for us to separate. We're gonna get married in a few months. I can't live without you. Ever."

Annabeth swallowed. "Neither can I." Percy's lips formed a sad smile.

"So, are we willing to try and make things better?" He asked. "It's not too late." Annabeth smiled, her eyes leaking more tears. The blonde hugged Percy, tightly.

"I am," She said, through choked sobs. Percy rubbed her back a few times. A few tears betrayed him and flowed down his cheek as he realized the mess they were in. They were in a sticky situation and they wanted to rekindle their love for each other. Looks like they'll be begging on their knees in front of Aphrodite.

"So, let's try," Percy said finally.

And that was what they did. Annabeth turned down a few offers at work, deciding to do one project at a time and not multitasking. Percy only chose to travel to places that were near home and made sure that he wasn't at home for only a few days. They decided to change their work times so that they worked in the morning only and that they'll have time for themselves in the afternoon and night. It was a good effort. They took holidays and spent time on the beach. They delved in each other again.

Soon, Aphrodite was smiling, victoriously. And so were you.

* * *

**I feel so evil for doing this... **

**Haha, MUAHAHAHA! I almost made Percabeth break up. ALMOST. I don't like to toy with them but I do like to toy with you guys. **

**I'm almost like the troll... **

**Anyway the next is Us. Send me your 'Us' quotes (that can be also from songs) and help us reach 350 reviews. **

**Should I make another Hurt/Comfort fic. Or an angst ?**

**By the way, the reason contest is still on. Give me a reason why I keep updating this and I'll give ya a sneak peak of 'Stole My Heart'.**

**Stay tuned and review!**

**#Warning : This might be the last update for this story that I'm doing for this month. So, Stay Strong for me...**


	23. Us

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan. **

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together| **

* * *

**Us ~ The objective case of we**

'They don't know about us'

~ One Direction

* * *

"Look at that one," Annabeth said as she and Percy laid down on the beach and stargazed. "That's the Big Dipper." Percy chuckled next to her. Annabeth's head was on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist. Annabeth snuggled closer to him. This was one of those nights after the war with Gaea when they couldn't get any sleep.

"I wonder if we'll see a Big Diaper ?" Percy joked. Annabeth laughed.

"There's no such thing as a Big Diaper as a constellation," She countered. Annabeth sighed. "And stop making those corny jokes, Seaweed Brain." Percy could imagine Annabeth rolling her eyes at him even if she wasn't looking at him. Percy's free hand stroked Annabeth's cheek and she looked up. Her grey eyes were more beautiful at night. They were so pretty and Percy got lost in them.

"I like it when it's just us," He heard himself say. "More privacy than the first time." Annabeth sat up and smiled.

"Yeah, more privacy because Clarisse is too busy with her boyfriend to even think about us," Annabeth said. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as Percy also sat up and neared her. Percy tipped her chin up and kissed her, passionately.

"It's even better now that we don't have to follow most of the rules," He said as he moved to planting kisses along her jawline and down her neck. Annabeth put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. He looked at her, questioningly. Annabeth almost gulped when she saw that his eyes were dark with love and lust. She licked her lips before explaining the reason she pushed him away.

"I don't want you to lose control here," She said as she mentally kicked herself for such a lame excuse. Percy chuckled darkly.

"Or, you're ashamed that your mother will see you doing not so polite acts on the beach ?" He somewhat sneered. Annabeth frowned. Percy had developed this dark side in Tartarus. The dark side would only show itself when he was thinking of the gods. He developed a new view on them. Percy was still loyal to them but he would only say bad remarks about them (excluding his father) in private. The reason why the gods don't shoot him is because he saved them so many times.

"It's still in the public, Percy," Annabeth said. She tried reasoning. "Anyone could walk in on us and we won't have anything to cover us up with other than a blanket." Percy sighed, laying back on the blanket and putting an arm over his eyes.

"Whatever, Wise Girl," He said with a groan. "You're a buzz killer." Annabeth cracked a smile at that. Her hand came to rest on his chest and she traced small circles with her fingers. Percy put his arm away but kept his eyes closed. "Annabeth, you're tempting me. I thought you didn't want me to lose control here."

"We could always go back to your cabin," She said, slowly. "To do stuff... Like, sleep... Or maybe something else that results in two satisfied demigods..." He groaned softly putting a hand on her thigh.

"I was just wondering," Annabeth started slowly after a long pause. Percy snorted.

"Like you don't do that everyday," He said, sarcastically. Annabeth smacked his chest. Percy ran a hand through his hair.

"Now you are a buzz killer," She retorted. "Back to my point, I was wondering what will happen in the future." Percy finally opened his eyes.

"What do you mean ?" He asked, softly. Annabeth sighed.

"I mean, will we be sent on more quests? Will we end up in another life or death situation ?" She asked. Percy stroked her hair before he sat up.

"Whatever it is, we can handle it," He said before leaning in to kiss her. Annabeth turned her head so his kiss would land on her cheek.

"What if we can't ?" Annabeth asked, her voice wavering. Annabeth was showing her vulnerable side. Percy held her close, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

"We can get through it, Annabeth," Percy said, looking up. Their faces were inches apart. "Because the monsters... They don't know about us." Annabeth smiled, softly.

"Have you been listening to One Direction again ?" She asked. Percy smirked at her. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"What ?" He asked. "They actually got a song about our relationship. Besides, they're cool guys." Annabeth laughed before capturing his lips with hers. They kissed for few moments before finally pulling away.

"Yep," She said, breathless. "They don't know about us."

* * *

*** Carefully tries to sneak away from view but realizes she's caught* Hey guys. How are you doing ? I'm fine. I just felt in a fluffy mood and wanted to update. So... yeah... I've been having a few ups and downs lately and life is passing by so fast and I did not disappear from Fanfiction. I checked in to read other story updates and all but I didn't update. **

**I realized that since I wasn't updating, other people's story updates are becoming incredibly slow and it surprises me. I couldn't stay away for long so I came with an update. Maybe it'll make you survive the next 8 months. **

**Do not come looking for me. **

**By the way, I made a wordpress account. I want to ask, should I keep posting here or should I copy my stories and post them there with photos. By the way, I have two new stories in my head. One involving another take in Stardom!Percabeth. And the other involves Vampires but with a twist.**

**Anyway, the stories are in my head at the moment. I only have the prologue for the 2nd story typed up. **

**The Stardom!Percabeth story will feature Nice!Calypso and Nice!Rachel for a change. And there will also be Chrysaor. **

**Until October,**

**Amy**

******They don't know about us by One Direction is really meant for Percabeth. So listen to it.**

***************** Next chapter is : Time. Send in your Time quotes.**


	24. Time

**Disclaimer : I am not Rick Riordan. **

* * *

**Percabeth Exhibition**

**|Percy Jackson|Annabeth Chase|**

**|Forever Together| **

* * *

**Time ~****Time** is a dimension in which events can be ordered from the past through the present into the future

'Time stands still/Beauty in all she is/I will be brave/I will not let anything take away/What's standing in front of me/Every breath/Every hour has come to this'

~ Christina Perri, A Thousand Years

* * *

Percy fiddled with his tie for the umpteenth time.

The young demigod was nervous considering that today was a big, big day. His black tux was smoothed down again and he ran a hand through his black messy hair. Percy kept bouncing on the balls of his feet, from excitement and nerves. Being ADHD also didn't help him stay still. He was about to do a self check once again when a hand clasped on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. Percy turned to see his cousin, Jason Grace. "Dude," Jason said, amusement twinkled in his eyes. "If you do that one more time, I may have to tie you down." Percy let out a nervous laugh. His other cousin, Nico Di Angelo stopped by. Both of Percy's cousins wore black tuxes with bows and Italian shoes.

"He's right, Perce," the other cousin agreed. "You're getting too nervous for your own good." Nico pulled out a chair from a nearby table and sat down. Percy sighed and frowned. "It's not my fault," the raven-haired said. "It's not like I get married every day." He added as an afterthought, "Return that chair back to the table because we had gone over the seating charts." Jason and Nico exchanged knowing smiles.

"Try and relax, Percy. Think about happy things. Like finally getting married to Annabeth," Jason advised him, trying to lighten up Percy's mood. "Or, think about the wedding night," Nico wriggled his eyebrows and gave Percy a sly smile. Jason laughed at Percy's expression and patted his cousin on the back.

"You are so lucky that you're going on a honeymoon and don't have to deal with him," Jason said, distastefully glancing at Nico. Nico replied with an indignant 'hey' and sauntered off, leaving Percy and Jason.

"What if I messed up?" asked Percy to no one in particular. "Hera might have her revenge today."

"You won't," Jason assured him. "If not, Annabeth will kill you." Jason pushed Percy towards the stage. "Come on, the wedding will start soon."

...

Annabeth paced back and forth, hands clasped together in front of her.

The blonde was muttering about all the possibilities that could go wrong on that day. Her friends, Piper McLean and Thalia Grace were seated in sofas. The trio were in the bride's preparation room. All of them had already worn their dresses and wore make up (Thalia only applied purple lipstick). Piper's and Thalia's eyes were following Annabeth as she walked forth and back. "Do you think we should stop her?" asked Thalia as she propped her head on her hand. Annabeth appeared to not have heard this. She was lost in her own little world.

Piper shrugged. "I dunno. Do you think we can?"

Thalia pursed her lips as she considered the question. "Touche." This time, Annabeth decided to add a few hand gestured to her lovely walk. Thalia noticed this and frowned. "You know, we should stop her." "I agree." The two stood up at the same time and both put their hands on either side of Annabeth. The blonde let out a sigh and bit her lip.

"We're worried about you," Thalia said softly. Piper nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "You look so worn out." She also added, "And not the good kind." The two dragged Annabeth to a chair and made the blonde sit on it, ignoring the bride's protests about wrinkles.

"Now you can tell us all about your problems," Thalia stated, perching on the armrest and Piper did the same to the other armrest. Annabeth blew some strands of her hair out of her face and glanced at their faces.

"You want to know?" Annabeth asked. The two nodded. "Really wanna know?" Piper and Thalia nodded again. "Really, really wanna know?" Piper and Thalia exchanged glances before nodding again. "Really, really, rea-" Thalia interrupted,"Annabeth, just spit it out!"

"I'm scared that I might mess up today," Annabeth started before she engaged into a full on rant. "What if I step on my dress. Or slip when walking. Or fumble around with my words. I'll be embarrassed and that dammit Hera will get her revenge today." Thalia patted Annabeth's shoulder, soothingly.

"You won't," Piper said, adding a bit of charmspeak. "You'll do fine." Annabeth shot her a look that said, _really Piper? Charmspeaking?. _Piper shrugged. "Worth a try but I know you'll do great. You are Annabeth Chase." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Annabeth took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "Showtime."

...

The sounds of the wedding tune filled the serene silence of the afternoon. One by one the bridesmaids were escorted in with their men of honours. They walked gracefully on the red carpet with silent steps. Each wore matching formal wear. The theme of the wedding was grey and sea-green representing the couple getting married that afternoon. The tables were arranged neatly.

Between the tables was a red carpet. The cute flower girls had showered it with dainty flower petals. Finally, after all of the bridesmaids and best men have taken their places; in walked Annabeth Chase, arm linked with her father's. Jason noticed the slight movement of Percy's chest when the groom saw his bride. Annabeth had a veil over her head and a crown made of flowers held it in place. She was wearing white, despite the surrounding. Her dress was simple and had a lot of Greek into it.

Mr. Chase handed Annabeth to Percy. "Be good to her," he warned. Percy acknowledged his words with a slight nod as he was transfixed on his wife-to-be. Lord Zeus started the wedding. Hera stood next to him, making sure everything went smoothly. Finally, it was the 'I do' part. Hera was kind to them today because the cople delivered their 'I do's without any problems.

"You may kiss the bride," Percy had tuned out Zeus's entire speech but when it came to that part, he paid attention. Percy pushed the veil away so that he could see the beautiful grey eyes of his wife.

"I love you," Percy whispered to her.

"I trust you," Annabeth replied. " And I love you too."

Percy's lips met Annabeth's and they shared a passionate kiss. The crowd at the wedding went wild. Athena and Poseidon glanced at each other and came to a mutual agreement. They would put their fighting aside as long as Percy and Annabeth were happy. Aphrodite sniffed and took out a pink tissue. She wiped her eyes and her nose. The reception went nicely. Many demigod friends were there. They were somewhat safe because the wedding was on Olympus. One of the most memorable things at the reception was a video put together by Hephaestus who compiled most of Percy's and Annabeth's moment together.

The video showed a lot of moments including the one time they were on the amusement ride, searching for Aphrodite's scarf. That was a sight to see.

Annabeth turned to Percy, affectionately. "We had one heck of an adventure." Percy gave her a winning smile.

"This is the next one," Percy said. He held her hand in his." And this time, you and I are husband and wife and we'll have children."

Annabeth grinned. "You're already planning, huh? That is so unlikely of you." Percy laughed.

"You're a bad influence, Wise Girl," he said, jokingly. Annabeth punched him in the shoulder.

"Likewise, Seaweed Brain." And the two kissed.

* * *

**Argh! This one is bad for my taste. It's been a long time since I wrote and I'm a little rusty. BTW, I'll be back on track by October 9th. My exam ends by then. And, I want to ask you guys: Which story should I finish/update in an order from the one you want to finish the most to the last? Write your story choice in the review. I won't be updating It Couple in Trouble because I realized that I have lost the total plot of the story. So it is either**

**1 - Elite Bodyguard Much**

**2 - Take Me Home**

**3 - Standing in the Dark**

**4 - Percabeth Exhibition**

**5 - You Got Competition**

**6 - Stole My Heart**

**7 - Rise of the Guardians**

**8 - Percy Jackson is a Freak!**

**9 - Of British Boarding Schools and Girls**

**10 - Couple or Muddle**

**England's greatest era isn't included because it depends on another person. So review!**

**Send in your quotes for 'Enough' ! It's what the next chapter will be about.**


End file.
